Average or Not
by Otaku-GamerGal
Summary: Summary change: Paige was a normal girl, working hard, moving into the city... Then everything changed when she got saved by the Loonatics. Somethings dont add up. She was in the meteor's range... What effects did it give her? If any.. Rated for Language and Suggestive themes Tech x oc / TechXoc
1. Chapter 1

Nuvi: Hello everyone and this is my first story on this account.

Chibi: I think we noticed that

Cutie: Yay the Loonatics Unleashed ^w^

Chibi: If you read this please leave a review for Nuvi... She will feel th she is a bad writer

Nuvi:*sigh* anyway would anyoneike to do the disclaimers?

Chibi: Fine i ll do it. We dont own the Loonatics Unleashed Cast or anything in it at all. Only the ocs in the story, if we make the characters a little ooc please let us know and we will correct it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Acmetropolis, birth of technology of such advances. In the year 2772 a meteor struck the world, sending this weird energy threw out the nearest cities, including Acmetropolis itself. Its strange, how this strange rock caused so much destruction, but in the same time, it made some good things too... I dont know what more to say... that strange rock still causes a mystery to me... i wish i could know more about it. . . ._

I sigh as i save my journal and turn my computer off... it has been a year since that meteor struck this city... and it has been a year since i left home to live with my cousin... my cousin, Kimmi is like 4 years older than me, but has helped me threw so much. I was about to go to bed when my cousin walked into the room.

She was a small dog mix, well more like 2 inches shorter than me. her sandy blonde hair was short and stopped at her shoulders. wearing her tank top and shorts as pajamas she sat on my bed, infront of me.

"Whats wrong kiddo?" she asked me

"Just thinking is all... "I grew quiet.

"really?.. Are you thinking of your dad?"

I noded. You see, i just moved out of my crazy mother s house a year ago, and im still feeling like i should have never done it... yeah it has its perks, finally getting a job, actually getting help and good grades at school, actually feeling like an adult, but i still felt down about it.  
I had to leave my little sister behind. My dad isnt really my dad... He is my little sister s real dad but my first step dad... Yes i said first step dad. Anyway i got tired of my mother s childish ways. i wasnt growing, i never got to hang out with my friends at the mall,stay at their houses for a night, and i never was allowed to get a job. thats when my first step dad, the man who practicly raised me all of my life, told me something that changed my life.

Kristopher Neil was his name, a wolf mixed with a doberman pintcher. He is a wise man that could crack a joke to lighten the mood... but right now times are tough. When i left home at the age of 18, my dad worked months without visiting me and my little sister, to earn alot of money so we can get a head start when i moved out... but it has been a year and so we moved to Acmetropolis, to get our dreams online. my dad loves computers and programs, so he got a chance to submit an entry to the Acme Tech Academy. . . And he got in. I was so happy for him, that now he can get the real education he needed to do what he loved to do. But there was a down side. After working hard labor for most of his life, his back was starting to hurt alot. Plus he is too focused on school to work anyway, so i wanted to help him out. I work 3 jobs a week to support the both of us. I know i just graduated from high school and i was planning to get a degree in graphic designing and animations, but i want my dad to do something he is passionate about before he kicks the bucket. So yeah, a just turned 20 year old german shepard mix working 3 jobs to live her dad s dream. I know alot of kids that once they turn to adults their like, Peace out suckers i m out of here. but i dont want to be selfish... all of my life i have been told i was selfish even though i tried to please others and was more focused on everything but myself. Even though i am old enough to be like that, i still wont.

"Yeah... I just miss him... Me working 3 jobs is hard... i know they are easy jobs but still... "My brown bangs hang in my face.

"You just really care about your dad, i know that. but sometimes you should thinks, 'what would Paige like to do today?' know what i mean?" She pushed my bangs to the side.

I sighed and smiled," thanks cous, for letting me stay here while dad is at school."

She stood up and smiled, "No problem Paige. Now get some rest, dont want you late for work again."

"I know, i dont wanna be fired." I chuckled as she left the room

I looked at an old frame picture of all of my friends that i still keep in contact with. So much i had to sacrifice to get my freedom... And i think that will be the only selfish deed i will ever do... I take my glasses off and undo my ponytail and curl up the sheets and fall right to sleep.

* * * *  
"Paige! Yo Paige! Get up!" I heard kimmi yell.

I glance at the clock tiredly only to see why she was yelling. I was 20 minutes late for work.

"Oh my god! Why didnt my alarm go off!" I looked at the back to see the batteries were dead," Damn it!"

I rushed to put my clothes on, which consists of a blue tank top with a green stripped hoody and nice boot cut jeans, with my black and white sneakers. I grab my bag, holding my wallet and my phone in it and ran out the door. By the time i did make it to work, i was now 35 minutes late... Oh boy...

"Paige! I have warned you 3 times about being late! "I just plugged my boss out, i knew how it was gonna end... i was gonna lose this job, didnt really matter, it was a freakin waitress job.

"Are you even listening to me Paige!"

"Yeah?... I m fired right?"

"Yes.. You are so fired you smart ass sheperd! Get out of my shop, now!"

I walked out of the stupid resturant with a sigh, i was really more or less disappointed in myself. I have been trying to save money up for my dad. I usually get about $200 a month and take like 50 of it and send the rest to my dad, and he has a scholorship but i know that wont last him. but now that job is gone, i gotta find another one... i know 2 jobs wont help me or dad... and i help pay rent for the apartment where me and my cousin live...

God... What am i gonna do now? I put my arms behind my head and stop to think.

I was always the thinker in my family. Dad says i got it from him, when the rest say i couldnt have since i m not his birthkid. As i was thinking of other places i can work at, i heard screaming. I looked up to see a giant robot heading for my direction.

"What the Hell?" I ran and watched the machine from the alley way.

I heard the police talking threw their communication systems," Its heading for the ACME Tech Academy!"

The only thing that sparked in my mind," DAD!"

I bolted down the street, trying to get there before that robot did. I had to worn my dad, i just had to. He and my cousin were the only ones that pretty much supported me in anything i did, besides my little sister and my older step sister, but they were like the only family i had. I ran as fast i could, german sheperds were fast, but i havent been able to go to a gym in like forever so i m out of shape.

I had to stop after i was like a few blocks away from the Tech to catch my breathe. I didnt want to stop, but if i didnt i would pass out from lack of oxygen going into my body. After i finally got my breathe, i saw the robot gaining on my trail. I cursed under my breath and ran all the way towards the building, I was stopped by the guard at the front of the doors.

"I'm sorry miss but only students can enter."

I begged, "Please let me in! My dad is in there!"

"I'm sorry but i cant let you in."

"Would you let me in if a giant ass robot was heading this way?"

"Now missy-" He was cut off my a screetching car heading this way.

I pushed him way, getting hit by the car and getting slammed into a pillar of the building. I growned and saw the robot slowly walking this way. I saw the military of the city trying its best to stop this machine. I staggered to get up but i did, even though my back hurt like hell.

"Geez, now i know how dad s back feels."

The guard helped me up," You saved me miss."

"Yeah i just realized that", Rubbing my aching back, "Can i please warn my dad now?"

"who are you looking for?" He helped me in the building.

"Kristopher Neil sir".

"He is in the practice labritory on the 15th floor."

Oh great, fifteen floors," Thank you sir."

I ran up the stairs, running past panicing evacuies. I get to the top floor to see no one but a sparking light. Must be dad working, his good ear must be plugged up. I ran in and took the ear plug out of his ear.

"Hey kiddo!... Why are you here?"

"Dad we have no time to explain-!"

The building began to shake and the ceiling began to crumble ontop of us. My dad covered me and we ducked under a desk. I saw the robot looking from the top and grabed my dad.

"NO! DAD!"

"Dont worry about me, Paige! I ll be fine!"

I shook my head in defience. I wasnt going to lose him. He helped me get my freedom, helped me grow up, and i still needed him. I ran up to the top floor, or more like the top of the building, which most of it was crumbled in already. I stood there trying to figure a way to get my dad out of that robot s grasp... I looked around for anything that could at least scratch the damn thing. Then a random strong gust of wind blew past me, i covered my face from letting any debree getting in my face.

"Look! Its the Loonatics!" I heard someone yell with joy.

I open my eyes to see 6 people like me in diffrent colors with jetpacks on, surrounding the robot. There was a yellow and pink rabbit, a red tall bird thing that i swear could be like a road runner or something, an orange duck, a purple taszmainian devil, and a green... coyote?

I noticed them trying to defeat the robot, but the didnt notice my dad in its hand. I cup my hands over my mouth and began to yell.

"Hey! My dad is in its hand! get him out of there!" The yellow rabbit noticed me and i think he heard me as he tried to get my dad out of its hand.

But my yelling not only got the rabbit s attenction but it got the robots as well. It looked at me, and i got a sudden chill down my spine. I took a few steps back, but then my body froze. I have never been this scared in my entire life. My brain kept screaming, _'Run god damn it! Run!_ 'but i wouldnt budge. Then it sent a laser at me, thens when i moved, dodge the laser my just an inch. Then the building began to crumble under my feet. I took steps back before i feel from the building collapsing at an alarming rate. I didnt even have time to scream, to cry, or to even say a prayer. I just shut my eyes and thought, this is it..

But i heard a loud bang, like an explosion, then i didnt feel the wind hit my face anymore. I felt something grab me. I opened my eyes slowly to see the green coyote, had caught me just before i hit death. I was so scared, tears ran down my cheeks in relief. I hugged him as we landed on the ground. He was shocked ofcourse, i am a huggy person at times anyway. I let him go and wiped my tears. Then i gave him a firm handshake. He just gave me a weird look.

"Thank you for saving me... Thank you for saving my dad."

As i said that, the yellow rabbit put my dad down, i ran up to my dad and gave him the biggest hug ever. I was so scared i was gonna lose him, and i guess he felt the same for me. He let go of me and kissed my head.

"I was so scared i was gonna lose ya, Paige." my dad s voice was shakey after all the adreniline he had.

"Same here dad...Same here..."

Then the crowd yelled with joy after the colorful heroes put i guess the person responsible for the robot in the police car. I smiled for a moment, but then i frowned.

"Hey!" The group turned to me, and i had a serious face, "Whats gonna happen to the school?"

The orange duck approached me after licking his finger and wiping it acrossed his brow, "Well sweet thing. I Danger Duck-"

"Can it Mr. ontray! I wanna speak to the head honcho!" I crossed my arms.

The yellow rabbit walked up to me," Whats the matter miss?"

"How is my dad gonna get his work done for the Tech?"

"Dont worry missy, the school is delaying the classes till the school is fully rebuilt. I say about 4 weeks to about 2 months."

My dad chuckles and places a hand on my shoulder, "Dont worry paige. Think of this as a vacation or extra time for me to study."

I sigh in frustration and pinch the bridge of my nose, "Fine... But so ya know this is gonna be harder now."

I wouldnt say that missy, I look at the rabbit confused, "They aint charging the students here till the school is back and running."

I sigh with relief and the green coyote walks up to my dad," If i may ask, what were you working on sir?"

My dad smiled," I was working on a more efficeint and cleaner way to produce energy and fuel for other countries and cities since most arent as profficent in the tecnology field. that way it doesnt effect the enviornment in a negative way."

I smiled proudly at what my father said, and the coyote smile grew," I never thought of that before. That not only gives cleaner and easier fuel to make, but it also produces alot more energy as well."

"Exactly."

Then the rabbit intrupted my dad and the coyote's little discussion," Sorry but we have to jet."

"anytime, and thank you for saving my daughter. "He shaked the yellow rabbit's hand.

"Your welcome sir. "Then they all activated their rocket packs and flew away.

"Wow... "I was amazed.

My dad chuckled, "Well now i can finally crack a few bud lights open. He streatched his arms."

I laughed," I dont think so, your going to study, dad."

He whined, "just one beer?"

I sighed, "Fine but only one.."

We headed or way home... I had a strange feeling we were being followed. But then again it could be from all the adreniline still in my system from today s events. I found out the dorm part of the Tech was slightly damaged but not severely. But they are gonna rebuild it just in case, so i had to call Kimmi to help pack dad's things up and head to her apartment. When we finished unpacking, i told her all about today.

"You met the Loonatics? thats awesome Paige. "she beamed

I blinked, "uh... who are these guys?"

"Oh right, you dont know about them."

"Well duh. I wouldnt be asking who they are if i knew."

Dad chuckled as he drank some of his beer," Smart ass."

"Takes one to know one." I chewed on some of my meal.

We ordered take out from down town since it was cheaper than the one near us. plus we needed the excersise. I was still curious about thee Loonatics , like who are they? and what are they?

My cousin continued, "Their these super powered guys that protect Acmetropolis. Each one has special individual powers"

"Mind telling me cous?"

"Lets see... Ace is the yellow rabbit, he has like this laser vison and is like a master at combat. Lexi is the pink one, with this brain blaster ability and good at gymnastics."

"Wow... if a headache is what makes a hero then i would be one by now." i chuckled.

"Anyway, there is danger duck, he can teleport and some other stuff thats pretty cool."

"wait a minute", i blink, "dude that guy i think was trying to flirt with me", I shiver in disgust.

"yeah... he thinks he's the best out of all of them."

"i think he would be better as thanksgiving dinner."

"okay okay, you can hate on him later, let me finish."

I laughed," Alrighty."

"Well there is slam the TazmanianDevil. he can spin and cause some sort of eletrical curent from that. Rev Runner is a roadrunner tha can go sonic speed and fly...Tech E Coyote is the brains of the bunch. Making new inventions and stuff. He can regenterate his body when it is in a really bad condition. Plus he can move metal around."

"sounds like an interesting bunch." My dad said with food in his mouth.

"And it doesnt sound as interesting when you talk with your mouth full pops." I gave a smirk.

"eat your food Paige," trying to sound like a parent.

"Jeez dad, just say it dont spray it."

He just shook his head and finished eating. Later that night, I went on to my computer and went on a chat site, trying to make some friends even if i never see them. I looked for a for an open chat room but all were full until i scrolled to the very last one and it only had one person in it. So i thought i could be nice and enter the log, then i saw 2 users in the chat room.

xXChibiSniperXx has entered chat room:  
GreenK9Brain has entered chat room:  
SonicRedFeathers2 has entered chat room:

xXChibiSniperXx: hi ya

GreenK9Brain: Hello

SonicRedFeathers2: Hi! :)

xXChibiSniperXx: How are ya guys tonight?

GreenK9Brain: Pretty good

SonicRedFeathers2: Im doin pretty well, wat bout u?

xXChibiSniperXx:Exhausted -_- but better now

SonicRedFeathers2: Awe wats wrong :(

xXChibiSniperXx: I had a pretty rough. Not that you guys would believe me

GreenK9Brain: I doubt that.

xXChibiSniperXx: Oh thats right, this is Acmetropolis, not only does it have good machines but crazy peopl too

GreenK9Brain: Yeah that pretty much sums it up.

SonicRedFeathers2: wanna tell us anyway?

xXChibiSniperXx: Well i got fired from work today... so i only have 2 now.

SonicRedFeathers2: Wow! :O a multitasker i see

GreenK9Brain: How are you even woring 3 jobs?

xXChibSniperXx: Luck my friend, sheir dumb luck.

GreenK9Brain: You spelt a word wrong

xXChibiSniperXx: I dont care XP

SonicRedFeathers2: lol

GreenK9Brain: Are you new here?

xXChibiSniperXx: Yeah i am... well i have here for a little bit but not long, i still dont know alot of this place.

SonicRedFeathers2: Maybe we can show you around some time

xXChibiSniperXx: Thanks, that means alot

GreenK9Brain: Why do you work 2 jobs?

xXChibiSniperXx: We back on this?

SonicRedFeathers2: Guess so XP

GreenK9Brain: What? I m curious.

xXChibiSniperXx: I work hard cause i help pay from my dad to go to school

GreenK9Brain: Shouldnt it be the other way around?

xXChibSniperXx: Not when your dad goes to ACME Tech Academy

SonicRedFeathers2: WOW! ur dad is sure smart 2 b in that school! :O

xXChibiSniperXx: I am just returning the favor

SonicRedFeathers2: Wat do u mean?

xXChibiSniperXx: Well he has been there for me and supporting me and i just wanna do the same for him.

SonicRedFeathers2: wow ur a vey nice person :D

xXChibiSniperXx: I guess so

SonicRedFeathers2: well im gonna go 2 bed

SonicRedFeathers2: Good nite chibi

xXChibiSniperXx: Night Red.

SonicRedFeathers2 has left the chat room::

xXChibiSniperXx: So whats up k9?

GreenK9Brain: nothing really

xXChibiSniperXx: Hey i have question

GreenK9Brain: Ask away

xXChibiSniperXx: Do you know anything about these Loonatics ?

GreenK9Brain: ...Just alttle why?

xXChibiSniperXx: Well... they kinda saved me and my dad s life

GreenK9Brain: You were that girl?

xXChibiSniperXx: yeah?... wait what?

GreenK9Brain: ...I saw you being saved by Tech E Coyote

xXChibiSniperXx: I m guessing you were there at the end

GreenK9Brain: Yeah

xXChibiSniperXx: i m just happy my dad is ok.. he and my cousin are basicly the only family i got

GreenK9Brain: wow... i m happy they saved your dad the.

xXChibiSniperXx: Yeah. . .

GreenK9Brain: I also saw you standing up to them like.. i dont know how to describe it

xXChibiSniperXx: Diffrently?

GreenK9Brain: I guess you could say that.

xXChibiSniperXx: Treat everyone equally

GreenK9Brain: You treat everyone that?

xXChibiSniperXx: not really... i was just tired and grumby... i didnt mean to be like to be honest

xXChibiSniperXx: ok maybe i did on purpose to that duck dude

GreenK9Brain: lol i thought that was funny

xXChibiSniperXx: awe thanks K9 ^w^

GreenK9Brain: no problem

xXChibiSniperXx: well i ll try to be on tomorrow

GreenK9Brain: ok then :)

xXChibiSniperXx: I hope i could meet you and red

GreenK9Brain: maybe some time

GreenK9Brain: Oh! what is your name?

xXChibiSniperXx:... Paige

GreenK9Brain: my name is tech

xXChibiSniperXx: cool name :3

GreenK9Brain: Well good night Paige

xXChibiSniperXx: sweet dreams Tech ^^

As i signed off i thought for a moment. Tech? As in that super hero i just heard about, Tech E Coyote?... I chuckled softly and shook my head. That couldnt be possible. If he is how everyone described him to be then he s probably too busy to go in a freakin chat room. probably in this giant lab filled with a bunch of unfinished or started machines and doo-dads. I turn my computer off and switch the batteries on the clock and lay in bed... I wonder how tomorrow will be like?

~no pov::At loonatic HQ~

In the labratory of Tech E Coyote, the brains and inventor of the team, there was only one light in the room. It was a small light, that come from an old lap top computer, sitting the green coyote s desk.

"So...It was you..." He stared at the screen where he and this paige girl just had a chat.

He didnt know whether to be shocked or happy that in the same day, he would get bored and go on a random chat site that rev begged him to join, and meet the same girl he rescued today. He chuckled softly and rested a his chin in his and.

"Maybe some time soon..."

Nuvi: I hoped you guys liked it Chibi: I actually a stoy you wrote for once

Nuvi: Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?  
Chibi: What? i liked it

Cutie: Dont forget to review this guys ok ^^

Nuvi: oh! and if there is an error or something let us know the review.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuvi: Hey guys its us again

Chibi: Wow its the second chapter

Cutie: We are so proud of you

Nuvi: I would usually have more but i never have time to type them up

Chibi: Oh! dear veiewers, we have noticed when we upload the chapters up they take away stuff like the exclamation makes and stuff... So we are trying to figure oh the hell to fix it.

Cutie: Well lets get the disclaimer now!

Nuvi: ok ok, I do not own anything from the 'loonatics unleashed'. I only own the ocs in the stories.

Cutie: Well enjoy chapter 2 ^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hear my alarm go off,"uh... too early..."

I reatch for my alarm and hit the snooze button on it... Wait a minute... I began to remember all that happened to me yesterday. Me losing that job, the giant robot, trying to warn dad, being saved by this super team, and now i have to wait for the ACME Tech to be rebuilt. That yellow rabbit, i think his name is ace, told me i could take to 1 or 2 months.  
Oh well, life sucks no matter what. Well at least i can take a nice hot shower in the mornings now till i get another job.

I walk into the living room after grabing a change of clothes and a towel, to see my dad passed out on the couch with a game controler in his belly. i couldnt help but smile. he was always a big kid at heart. thats probably why i like him so so much. cause he understands what its like to be a kid and want to do things like a kid.

I poke his belly only to have him roll on to his side," hey dad. what do you want in your coffee?"

"2 sugers and 2 creamers." he mumbled

I smirked. dad didnt like to get up in the mornings either. when i used to stay at his house as a kid, he would forget to turn his alarms off. so everytime we stayed over, there would be 4 freakin loud alarms going off at 6:00 6:30 7:00 then 8:00. We used to sit on him when we were really tiny and try to wake him up that way.

I put my stuff in the bathroom and make a fresh batch of coffee, making dad his cup, " Your coffee is on the counter...  
Better get it while its hot old man."

I heard him grumble as he slowly got out of bed. Must of played his war games last night with his buddies. That used to be lots of fun. It still is but i haven't had the time to do it anymore. I climb into the shower and start cleaning myself off. I noticed I had a few scratches on my arms and legs, but they were only scratches. It must of been from the falling debree and stuff. I washed my body well enough so i dont get any infections in any of my scratches, just in case. After i was finished in the shower, I put some disinfect cream on the cuts and wraped them up. I walk out of the bathroom and saw my dad watching the news, drinking the coffee I made him.

"Whats on today?" I sat next to him.

"Well they are talking about the robot even from yesterday."

I put my face in my hands,"I wish that was just a dream."

"I told ya being an adult will be a shock."

"You didn't tell me there would be freaking robots..." I gave him a funny look.

He just chuckled and took a sip of his coffee," I know but reality is a strange thing kiddo."

"I guess the reality i'm used to, wasn't really a reality was it?"

My dad sighed in frustration and had a scowl on his face,"I am just gonna say this in simple terms kid... Your mother was a crazy bitch..."

I shook my head and placed a hand on his shoulder," Hey don't worry, soon kitana will be with us."

"Yeah but i am trying hard so i can support the both of you..."

"Speaking of support...",I paused and took a breathe,"I lost a job... The hours were killing me."

He patted my head and smiled,"Theres always more out there paige."

"Thanks dad." I smiled

'In other news, the Loonatics have yet again saved the day. Yesterday a Robot was heading for ACME Tech University, damaging the University. The Loonatics not only defeated the robot, they saved the civilians from the crumbling Estate.  
The Univiersity is now under construction and won't be open to students for about a month or 2. And now back to Misty Breeze for the weather toda-', I turned the news off and layed my head on the back of the couch.

"Alot to take in huh?" my dad looked at me.

"Yeah..."

"Well life is a ride."

"Yeah... But i wish i could get off without killing myself..." I sighed

My dad pats my head,"I know kiddo, i know."

I yawned and get up," Well i better start looking around."

My dad frowned," just two jobs will do kiddo..."

"But-"

"No buts. Just look for a job that pays more than your other jobs."

"Dad, i dont have a freakin degree..."

"i know... but trust me kid, just look around."

"Okay okay." I grab my green striped hoody and my bag.

"Good luck paige.", He smiles

"I will need it.",I leave the apartment.

I walk around Acmetropolis, for some good paying jobs. I want a better paying job that i can do. I just want to get a good salary, and not have to kill myself for it. I look around stores on every block, i had to take a map with me so i didnt get lost. I walk down the china town part of the city, there was were signs for workers like delivery, and weitering. But those jobs couldnt pay what i needed... Man reality sucks.

I lean against a railing on a lookout site. Its really pretty out today. My ear twitches, i glance over to see a mother father with their two kids having fun in the park. I also notice a happy couple probably a little older than i am, I sigh and hung my head.

"I'm so busy with family issues... I can't even bother will my love life..."

"Hey! Give me your bag!"

My ear twitched and I looked over to see a man trying to take a woman's bag. I wanted to ignore it, i wanted to be like everyone else and just care about myself. But I know I could never be like that. I walked over and grabed the bag from the man.

"Hey! Pick on somone your own size, Bub!"

"You little punck." He punched me in the jaw.

I fell back to the ground, that dude hit me pretty hard, a bruise began to form on my cheek.I growled and slowly stood up.  
I saw the woman struggling to keep her bag from the thief.I got on my feet and nailed the guy in the face, which caused him to drop the bag. I picked the bag up and handed it to the elderly woman, after helping her up.

I glared at the thief,"You know stealing a bag from an old lady is so 21st centery ya know that right?"

The man just glared at me and pulled out a strange gun. Oh boy... First the strange robot from yesterday and now I'm gonna get shot by some strange gun. What are the odds?... Oh when you live in Acmetropolis, how about the probability being 1-20 ... Me being the 1.

I stood infront of the lady, to keep her safe, i dont know what is making me do this. It might be a sheperd thing. He has this grewsome snear on his face. Is every other person in this damn city psychotic? I don't think New York City is this bad!

"What are ya gonna do ya mutt?" The thief growled at me.

I smirked," Anything I damn well please."

He was about to pull the trigger till something hit him in the back of the head. I took a step back and saw the pink rabbit girl.

"Why do guys always have to seem so macho?" She smirked

I blinked for a moment, but then smiled. I turned to the elderly lady and made sure she was alright. She offered me money for helping her, but i respectfully declined her offer. I was about to walk awat when the pink rabbit caught up to me.

"Hey! Your that girl from yesterday."

"Yep... I guess I'm 'That Girl' from yesterday."

She smiled,"I saw what you did to Duck. I only seen guys stand up to him like that, usually girls would just walk away."

"I would have done alot more then yell at him if there wasn't a crowd there", i sighed in frustration.

"My name is Lexi Bunny by the way",She extended her hand.

I shook her hand with a smile,"Paige Beblo, nice to meet ya Lexi."

"so what ya doing out here?"

"Looking for a good paying job... My other two suck the life out of me for like low salary",My ears go back.

"Well don't worry, a good job will pop up soon."

"So your one of those Loonatics right?" I started to walk.

Lexi followed beside me,"Yeah, what you never heard of us?"

"I moved her a little while ago, but i didnt watch tv or anything like that. I was too busy working and stuff."

"Oh... A hard working woman."

"Yeah, not many of those out there today huh?"

"Tell me about it."

I smiled,"It pretty nice."

"What is?"

"Talking to someome that isnt my family... I really dont have many friend... Scratch that. I really havent had time for friends."

"You mean you dont have a single friend?"Lexi looked at me with disbelief.

"I had a bunch at my hometown... But i had to leave them behing..." I grew quiet.

Lexi smiled and patted me on the shoulder," Well then I think you can get some here."

"Thanks Lexi." I looked threw my bag for my little note pad and a pen and i started writing stuff down.

"What ya writing down?"

I handed her the small sheet of paper,"Just you just wanna have a girl chat or something... I kinda noticed your the only girl on the team. so i thought i could lend a hand."

She smiled,"Awesome. Thanks paige. Your a real pal."

"Well i better keep looking for work." I put my stuff back into my bag.

"I'll talk to ya later." She waved.

I waved back,"See ya Lexi."

I smiled to myself as i walked down the street, i just made a friend... I didnt care that she was one of them Loonatics.  
She kinda reminded me of one of my buddies back in Saltsburgh. Man i miss them all, but they wanted to the best for me so they didnt mind me leaving.

I looked around and still had no luck finding a good paying job. I sighed and checked my phone to see what time it was.  
It said it was like 2:12 in the afternoon. I still haven't had any progress, and i noticed that its almost time for me to go to work. I looked at the map and noticed i wasnt that far from my other job. It didnt start till 2:30 so i could get a head start.

I walked for about a few blocks till i saw my job. I was kinda a weirtress at this fancy job. I was lucky i got it, it didnt pay much since i dont get many tips, but it was still a paying job. I walked in and noticed one of the girls that helped me out was just getting in too. I think her name is Melody or something like that.

"Hey!Paige!... Your early." She smiled

"I know right, apocalypse." I laughed.

She smiled at me," Oh i almost forgot, i fixed your uniform. It should fit right now."

"thanks Mel."

"No Problem." We checked in and started putting our uniforms on.

It wasnt much really, just a white dress shirt, black slacks with some nice black shoes, our aprons and normal get ups. I had to put my hair up in a high ponytail, and pin my bangs back to give myself a more profesional look to the shops.  
Melody is a pretty nice girl, for a human. She is very sweet and helps me out when i need it or covers me when i am late for work. She was the one that showed me the ropes when i first started this job about a few months ago.

"So i heard you got saved by the Loonatics yesterday." She buttoned her shirt up

"That seems to be the main topic of the day today." I tied my shoes.

"I cant believe it, you were in the arms of Tech E Coyote." She beamed

"Whats so special about that? He caught me before i became pavement pancake." I shut my locker door.

"He is the smartest guy in the whole team! Plus he's super cute."

I raised a brow," Isnt that beastility or whatever?"

"What? A girl can dream right?" She pouted

I laughed and smiled,"Well we can either do that, or get our asses in drive and start working."

"Okay, gotcha Paige."

We started to work about 2:40. I tried my best to please the costumers, so i could get a better tip from them. I know it doesnt pay alot, but its better than half the jobs out there in this city. It was a big place. I think it was one of the fanciest places in town that wasnt destroyed. It was called 'Claire de Lune', a nice place for your first date, for fancy rich guys. I honestly would rather have my first date in a pizza shop or something, not like these romantic-holic girls that work in this place. They mainly work here to find the rich dude of their dreams.

I honestly think that if a guy worries more about what they look more than anything else, their screwed up in the brain.  
I was on break for like 10 minutes when my dad called me.

"Hey dad."

"Just checking to see if your ok."

"Dad, really now?"

"What? Its a big city, i want to make sure my little girl is ok."

I chuckles,"Thanks dad. Love ya."

"Bye sweetie." I hung up.

I got back into work and checked how much of tips i got tonight, about $8.15... and i work from 2:30 to 9:00...  
I looked around for a clock but my eyes kept squinting, i have to go to the eye doctor and get new glasses soon...  
I notice Melody and I walked up to her.

"Hey Mel,What time is it?"

"Its about 6:15, dinner hour."

"Man this place is packed!"

"Is that Mayor Leghorn?

I looked up and noticed the large red haired mayor walking in with a big smile. The boss looked very nervous, then he called all of us to a random staff meeting that only lasted for about 10 minutes. I was more worried about the other costumers.

"Ok guys, Mr. Leghorn is here for a good meal. So i advise you to do your best today."

"Can i be his waitor sir." one of the wietreses asked

"What about me?"

"Hey i wanted to do it!"

My head started to hurt. Too much loud noises really gave me such a headache. Then melody stood up and didnt look too the original owner, mother of the boss. Walked in and looked at me with a smile, i was kinda confused why she was looking at me.

"Uh... Madame Lucia? What are you looking at?"

She smiled,"I think this lady should be Mr. Leghorn's waitress."

Everyone was in shocked, Melody was smiling, i was even shocked. Me! Of all the girls here? I'm a German Sheperd for crying out loud! I ain't no human...

"Very well",The boss started," Miss Paige, do your finest out there and show Mr. Leghorn what the Claire de Lune's staff is the best in the city."

I smiled and nod my head,"Yes, sir"

I got out and took a deep breath before i got to Mr. Leghorn's table. I gave a nice respectful smile.

"Hello Mr. Leghorn. My name is Paige and i will be your waitress this evening. Would you like to start out with something to drink?" I asked politely.

"Well i say, i say i'll have a nice glass of vegitable juice."

"Would that be all sir?"

" yes miss."

"I'll be back with your drink in a moment."

I return to the back of the resturuant to give the order to the chiefs in the gave me the juice after making sure there wasnt any vegitable chuncks in it. I took it and started walking about to the table. I could feel some of the girls that work here glare at me, but i didnt care. They can just grow up and find out you need to get over things.

"Here is your Juice, sir",I put the drink on the table,"Have you decided what you would like to eat, or do you need more time?"

"I think i'll a have the Ratatouille,please... My wife thinks i should cut down on the meat for a while."

I chuckled,"Well dont worry sir, the ratatouille will not only fill you up but its healthy and and all natural."

"Why i say thank ya missy."

"Oh, and i think thats the best in the house... dont tell anyone i said that."

He laughed," I dont mind missy."

I wrote down his order," Would that be all sir?", he nods," Well i will be back with your order."

I did the same thing i did for the drink, i gave the chiefs the paper,one actually wanted my attention.

"Hey, does he think its good so far?" He was a hawk

I smiled,"I think he likes this place alot."

The hawk took my paper and started making the meal for . I couldnt help but smile. This doesnt happen often.  
well neither is being attacked by a robot. But i guess this is my chance to have a semi-normal life once in a while. Maybe this city can be a little fun.I got 's meal and headed for other tables that had me as their waitress. I collected some tips and cleaned some tables and then i returned to Mr. Leghorn's table.

"How do you like your meal sir?" I asked

"I say, its fantastic, I say!"

"Would you like anything else for tonight sir?"

"I'm afraid not missy."

"Well i'll return with your check in a moment."

I grabed his check and i handed it to him when i came back. Before i noticed, it was almost time for me to go home.  
handed me his check after putting his money in it. I gave it to the casheir and they gave me the change back.  
When i came back he stood up and smiled and took his change.

"Well i know this place sure has very nice service here."

"Your very welcome sir, thank you for coming to Claire de Lune."

Then he handed me three bills... Three dollar tip? Sweet! Then i looked closer, it was 3 hundred dollar bills!  
I looked at him confused.

"Uh sir, i think you gave me the wrong bills for the check."

"Nah, keep it missy."

"But sir-"

"I say keep it missy. I ain't i say gonna change my mind."

I blinked a few times then smiled," Thank you so much Mr. Leghorn"

He left after that, the boss wanted to know what his opinion of the resturant was, and i told him Mr. Leghorn loved the shop. He let me off early by an hour, the same time Melody is off. I took my uniform off and put it in my bag, along with the money i earned.

"So gave you a $300 tip?"

"I dont believe it either melody... But it helps me alot though."

"I believe ya there."

"Well i gotta head home." I waved to melody.

"See ya in two days Paige."

I only worked at the Claire de Lune every other day... and i think i'll keep that job since its good pay. But i think i got fired from that other job since i didnt go today... Oh well... i dont wanna kill myself. I walk home with a smile on my face. Wait till i tell Lexi, Red, and K9 about this.

I told my dad what happened and got super happy for me. I gave him a hundred and kimmi a hundred, that way i had what i earned from work. I texted Lexi a message but she never replied, must have been busy with the super hero bussiness. I logged into the same chat site i got on the day before and smiled. Red and K9 were in there.

xXChibiSniperXx has entered the chat room::  
GreenK9Brain has entered the chat room::  
SonicRedFreathers2 has entered the chat room::

xXChibiSniperXx: Hey yo guys

GreenK9Brain: hello

SonicRedFeathers2: hey ya :)

xXChibiSniperXx: dude! i had such a good day today!

GreenK9Brain: I think we can tell

SonicRedFeathers2: What happened?

xXChibiSniperXx: I was working today and i had to serve Mr. Leghorn! and thats not the best part!

SonicRedFeathers2: Tell more!

xXChibiSniperXx: He gave me a $300 tip!

GreenK9Brain: Thats awesome

xXChibiSniperXx: Ikr! oh crap i have to go...

SonicRedFeathers2: awe why? :(

xXChibiSniperXx: My dad wants me to play a video game with him XP

GreenK9Brain: lol nice

SonicRedFeathers2: well bye bye chibi

GreenK9Brain: Good night

xXChibiSniperXx: bye bye guys ^w^

I wasnt lying when i said my dad told me to paly a game with him. We got on for like until it was 2 in the morning. We had a blast. We havent had fun like this since i was a little girl. But it seems things will turn out after all. After that,  
i climbed into bed and pasted out as soon as i hit the pillow. Today was a very good day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nuvi: Sorry if i had to cut it short viewers

Chibi: She has a life too ya know.

Cutie: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Nuvi: Well tell me how I did in the reviews and rate me please ^^

Chibi:Thanks for reading guys.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if its late, my house had no internet... which really sucked... and i moved... yeah~... so here it is. Plus my spelling is kinda bad, so yeah i will do my best to make it up. Thank you for the reviews i have gotten, even if its just a few but im greatful for that and i will make it up to you guys.

Disclaimor: I do not own anything at all but the ocs and their powers. If i did than there would be more to the show than how it ended.

I cant belive it! My boss is letting me have 2 days off cause i did such a good job at work yesterday. Not only that but the mayor gave a pretty large amount of money to the resturaunt from good preformance and stuff like that. I wanted to do something fun... but i dont really have the money... Then i dont really have plans... I would usually stay home, surf the web, watch tv and just bs for the whole day. I was walking around the city, the safe part of the city, just wasting time

My phone rings and i answer it,"Hello?"

"Hey ya Paige."

I got confused,"Who is this?"

"Its me Lexi."

"Oh! Whats up."

"Nothing much, City is pretty quiet."

I smiled,"i know.. too quiet."I chuckled

"So what are you doing?" Lexi asked

"Nothing... Just being bored..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, i got no work today or tomorrow, kinda like a mini vacation."

"Wanna hang out?"

I paused a minute, "You want to hang out with me?"

"Why not? Your a pretty cool girl." I smiled.

"Okay... but i'm gonna let my dad know okay. "

"Cool. I'll see ya at the same spot in the park."

"Sounds good to me." I hung up with a smile, "I finally have a friend."

I call my dad's cell phone only to have Kimmi answer it,"Hey Paige."

"Hey cus, where's dad?"

"Passed out on the couch from pulling an all nighter with his friends."

I chuckled,"Typical Dad... Any way i wanted to tell him that a friend wanted to hand out with me since i have no work today."

"Sounds good to me. I dont think he'll mind either,"I could hear her smile on the other line." Just be safe okay kiddo?"

"I will i promise. I'll call you later if i'm heading home or if plans change okay?"

"Alrighty, Paige, i'll see ya later."

"Bye ya."I hang up and walk over to the spot i met Lexi a little while ago. I would have to admit. She is pretty cool, with her powers and her flexibility... Made me think,'What am i good at?'

Lexi and the rest of the Loonatics got their powers after the comet struck the planet like 3 years ago... It wasnt that far from my old home too... I was never good at fighting, or being smart. I sometimes wasnt good with words either, I wasnt fast, and i wasnt athletic as i hoped to be. But i did have a few good skills. I had a very good memory, I was a fast learner, and i could draw pictures as if they were photographs. I know, average stuff for an average person right?

After the comet hit this planet, i dont know what happened, i think its just a coincidence. Ever since the comet, I have been getting these really bad headaches that sometimes turn into really bad migranes. Sometimes medicine doesnt help and it will hurt so bad, that i want to scream in pain. sometimes i take a nice hot bath to relaz it, and sometimes that helps. I think it was just a coincidence. I was under alot of stress. i was 18 when it hit. I was fighting with my mother, i was moving from her house to my dad's. It was very stressful. That probably why my head hurts... I still have alot of the stress still but it doesnt matter. It shouldnt effect me since that was like 3 years ago.

I finished my high school years at the age of 19. I was studying my butt off, and trying to get my grades up. My freshman and sophmore years weren't my best. I struggled with bullying and family drama. I always held everything in. Which cause me most of my stress. My dad told me if i moved with him, my life style would change and it would be alot diffrent. I know that now. I finished my education for the moment. Working at a hard working job, where you get only tips so the more tables the better the pay. I'm 21 now, trying to go to college but i'm still struggling. My mother basicly disowned me, or that what my older step sister said. My little sister is living with my uncle, learning to be a gamer designer. So i'm here... What will my life take me?

"Yo Paige!"

I look over to see a light yellow bunny girl, with her ears in a ponytail, wearing jeans, and a tanktop with a green hoody. I squinted my eyes for a moment.

"Lexi?"

"Yeah its me."She smiled.

"Your not pink... I'm confused..."

She laughed"Its okay. So want to go shoping?"

I kinda breathed in air threw my teeth,"Nah.. I have to keep track on how much i spend."

"Then why dont i pay for it then?"

"Huh? Why would you do that for me? I kinda just became friends with ya..."

"Hey, i think your kinda cool, exspecially how you take on Duck. I wouldnt mind helping you have fun."

My smile grew,"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive."

"Arighty then, lets go."

We headed for the Acmetropolis mall, looking around at first... You have no idea how embarasing it is to buy a c-cup when your friend has a smaller chest than you do... I am not made that she's smaller, i'm actually kinda jealous. She kinda laughed at me, not in a bad way, she knew i was embarased about it and she thought it was kinda funny and odd.

After that we went to some clothing store. I didnt have a bad taste in clothing, its just i am so used to being careful with my money that i dont get what i like. Its so diffrent when you have a friend that can buy pretty much anything. I feel kinda spoiled and in the same time i dont like it. I feel like i'm taking advanage of her and i dont wanna be lilke that.

"This would look cute on you." Lexi put a cute mint green stripped tanktop against me to check out the size.

"It does... And those some slip one shoes would fit it too."

"Yeah."She smiled

I dont know why but Lexi thinks green works for me... I like it cause it brings my eyes out but thats just me. I think it works cause of the brown, kinda works cause its earthy colors i guess. Then we went to another store.. It was for sleep wear. I smiled, i was tired in sleeping in just a t-shirt.

" So you are sacrificing your college time to help your dad? I never thought i would see something like that."Lexi said while going threw some racks.

"He helped me threw alot, its the least i can do."

"Well i understand it after you told me why."

I told her everything that i have gone threw. After only like 3 hours, i felt like we were friends since we were younger. I told her about how my childhood i was really big cause of a disease i had. I told her about how my mother was crazy and ignorant and just being ruthless. I told her about my siblings and the difficulties we had together. I told her about my difficulty in high school and my friends i had to leave behind. The family that did care about me that i also left behind. And she wasnt offended, upset or discusted about it. She didnt think i was a freak or anything like that. This made me feel like i was home.

"Well can you tell me about your team? I kinda never heard of you guys till recently."

She laughed and smiled,"Okay, there is Ace bunny who is the leader of our group. He can shoot lasers from his eyes and has really cool martial arts skills. He fights in close combat with the bad guys. He usually uses his fighting skills then his laser vision. He likes to mess with their heads." She chuckled.

"Who else is there?" She smiled.

"Well there is Duck." I groaned," Well he kinda likes the spotlight and is strategic wild card."

"Basicly he just wings it doesnt he?"

"Yeah pretty much."She laughs,"He causes alot of problems on the team but in the same time he does his best to help i guess."

"I see... sounds like a family member i used to talk to."

"There is Slam Tasmanian. He _**loves **_food."

I laughed," Sounds like me and him would get along."

She laughed too," I'm guessing you like food too?"

" Dude, try living with a pastory chef and a cook for most of your life then talk to me." She laughed some more.

" Sounds awesome."

"Not when it makes you fat." I pouted

" I hear ya there. Anyway, he's the muscle of the crew. We sometimes have a hard time understanding him but over all we can. He used to wrestle too."

" Wow! Really? Thats is awesome."

"Do you wrestle or watch it?"

"Does family count?"

She smiled," I dont think so."

"Then no." I gave a big smirk.

"Then there is Rev Runner. He's a-"

"RoadRunner right?"

"How did you guess?"

"It says it all in the name. Rev Runner, RoadRunner... Kinda gives it away."

"Now that you mention it, yeah it kinda does. Well he's a fast talker and is kinda good at machines, but not as much. He has a GPS built into his body, so its kinda helpful in certain sistuations."

"A GPS? wow that does sound helpful. If i had something like that i would never get lost or ask for directions."

"Why do you say that?"

I kinda sweat dropped and felt kinda embarrased," I'm horrible at directions... I'm more of a visual person."

" I see. Dont feel bad Paige, i bet there are others like you."

"I know." I smiled

"Anyway he can run at sonic boom and fly as well."

"That is awesome."

"Then lastly there is Tech E. Coyote."My ears kinda perked slightly from that name," He's kinda diffrent than the rest of the team. Then again everyone is."

"No kidding." I chuckled.

"He is the technician and strategist. He went to Acme Tech Academy but got kicked out cause they thought he was crazy."

I was shocked to hear this,"So thats why he was talking to my dad.. Its kinda sad someone as smart as him got kicked out."

"Yeah, but their loss, we got some really cool gadgets now that help us with our missions. He and Rev make the machines but Tech is more or less the head hancho of the brains."

"So his ability is Super brain?"

"No, thats natural. He can regenerate himself."

I raised my brow," He can regener-what?"

"He can regenerat."

"I heard you the first time Lex... But how is that possible? Is he like a starfish?"

She laughed,"No not really. If he gets electricuted with a large amount of bolts or gets burned by fire, he can regenterate his body as if he was never injured."

"So he kinda cant die from injury?"

"Yeah pretty much. He has saved our lives by jumping infront of us."

"Like a sheild...", I smiled," Sounds like a good guy."

"There is one problem that he has."

"Oh?" I was curious," And what is that?"

"He's kinda anti social in a way."

what the heck does she mean by that?"Huh? i dont think i under stand ya there Lex."

"He calls his machines his 'Babies'. I think that explains it there."

I couldnt help but laugh," O-okay. Maybe he should get out more."

"I agree 100%."

I smiled" And what's your ability, oh so wonderful Lexi Bunny?"

She laughed at that," I have brain blaster."

"That sounds like puzzle or a video game girl."

"I can shoot concentrated energy from my head."

"Dude that sounds sick and awesome." She laughed," No i'm freakin serious."

"I aslo have sonic hearing."

Okay, that i know what your talking about." I laughed.

She smiled back. I checked the clock and saw it was already like three o'clock on my phone. I look at lexi, then at the bags we got from shopping. I gotten quite a few things, clothes, shoes, a game or two, some computer programs and books. I know usually its just shoes and clothes but i am still a tomboy. I look at lexi with a smile.

"Hey... Have you ever had a sleep over?" I asked her.

" When i was younger. Why you ask Paige?"

"Well its three now... I was wondering if it was okay if i stay with ya for the night..."

Lexi smiles," I dont see why not? Plus i think your pretty cool and no one will mind."

"Okay," I smiled," I'll let my dad know okay."

I got my phone out and began to dail my dad's number... I hope he isnt sleeping still... Then again, its my dad... or he is playing his games again. I called my dad anyway.

"come one dad pick up..."

There were three rings then he answered," Hey kid whats up."

"Hey dad, me and my friend are at the mall, she wants to know if its okay if i stay."

I heard my dad chuckle... There are two things that poped into my head:

1.) I said something funny without knowing it.

2.) I just said something really stupid without knowing it.

My dad finally calmed down from his little laugh,"Paige, your an adult now kiddo. You dont have to call me and ask me anything. Do what the hell you want kid. Go have fun and live life kid."

"Okay dad,"I smiled," And thanks."

"No problem Paige." With that my dad hung up.

I looked at Lexi and smiled," I'm so excited for the sleepover."

She gave a big smile," Lets get it on!"

We were walking down the street, like normal girls, with bags of stuff from shopping. I never had this kind of experience for myself. I kept looking around, taking in everything. Making them a memory. It was the nice part of Acmetropolis. Kids playing tag, adults mingling and bsing, just normal and peaceful. We kept walking till there were no more buildings. I looked at the horisen. Man was it beautiful. I saw we were at a cliff, i think, the sun wasnt set or risen. It was kinda in the middle, giving off a light orange color as it reflect of the ocean. It was a nice color.

"Hey Paige." I turned to lexi," We're here."

I looked up to see the Loonatic's tower. Oh. My. God! It was so damn tall! I had to squint my eyes behind my glasses just to try to look for the top of the thing! Lexi kinda laughed at me from my reaction. I would too to be honest.

"Wanna go inside? We can crash in my room?"

"Isnt that the whole point of a sleep over, Lex?"

She laughed and i smiled. We walked towards the tower and entered an elevator, taking us to the main quaters. We finally got there in no time. I did feel a bit dizzy, probably from my fear with hights.

Lexi turned to me with a smile," Welcome to HQ, Paige."

I was in awe. It was nice, simple, but so high tech! I followed her threw out the whole building. As we walked i was kinda nervous, like i was kinda scared to run into someone and get yelled at for not being here. I kinda dont like trouble.

"Yo Lex." Came this very english accent.

I looked up to see a rabbit in the Loonatic suit, in yellow. Wait, i think that was Ace. The leader of the team if i am correct. He walked towards us with a smile. Then he noticed me and smiled more.

"Hey, your teh goil who's dad we saved a little bit ago right?" I nod my head," Nice te meet 'cha miss."

I put the bags on the ground and hold my hand out," Paige Sheperd, you must be Ace. Lexi told me about the team."

He shooked my hand," I see. Nice ta meet'cha Paige. So what did Lex tell ya about?"

"Well just the general about the team, I'm still kinda new here so i didnt have a clue about the Loonatics."

"Ah, Okay. So what are ya and Lexi doing?"

Lexi smiled," We went shopping for a little bit, teaching this girl the ropes," I kinda sweat dropped in embarasment.

"What? You dont go like other goils?" Ace asked

"Not really. I only go if i have to... It was nice doing it for the fun of it though."

"Well i'm glad you guys had fun. Any friend of Lexi's is a friend of mine and the team. So make yourself at home."

"I kinda half too anyway. Lexi kinda kidnapped me to stay over for a sleepover."

"I did not kidnap you, you called your dad to ask."

"I know but its more fun to say it that way." I smiled

Ace chuckled," Well its nice talking te ya,Paige. See ya around." He left to do something.

Then lexi got infront of me with the bags," So are we gonna stand here or get our party on?"

"Well this hallway looks so nice~..." Lexi gave me a funny look of amusement," Would you really take that serious?" I laughed

We walked down tha many halls as we make our way to Lexi's room. I looked around caustiously. Trying to memorise the way.

"You know i will need a map or something for this place right?"

She laughed," You'll get used to it."

"I hope there is a bathroom in your room or i will be screwed." I laughed too

We were getting close to her room when i heard a buzzing noise. It sounded close. I stopped and looked around, forgetting i had to follow Lexi. I heard the buzzing noise again and this time I followed the noise. It got louder and louder as a came to this door that was sealed shut. I hate these damn sliding doors. I place the bags on the floor and hesitetly raise my hand to the door. I then took a deep breath to calm myself and went to knock on the door. As i went to knock on it, the door slides open to reveal the green coyote. It kinda scared me, causing me to yelp in shock. Then i covered my mouth and blushed from embarassement.

" I-I'm sorry about disturbing you. Uh..." I grew quiet.

I felt so stupid. I hated it when i yelp. I sound like a scared little pup. It was so embarasing and i felt my face heat up. The fur on the back of my neck stood up from the shock. He looked at me shocked at first, but then had a confused look on his face when he saw the bags i was carrying.

" Who are you?"

"Uh... My name is Paige Sheperd.. I am friends with Lexi.. You guys saved my dad on the attack towards Acme Tech Academy."

His eyes sparkled hearing about the school," Oh yeah! Your father was making the machine that will fed the world."

"Yeah," I smiled,"You must be Tech. Your the brains of the group."

"I guess you could say that."With a smile," Is there something you need?"

"Uh yeah." I looked at my feet embarassed," Do you know where Lex's room is? I got distracted and got lost."

He chuckled then smiled," Yeah i do, just follow me."

"Thanks" I followed him threw the halls.

"So how old are you Paige?" I heard Tech ask.

"Uh, i'm 20 years old."

"Really? You dont look like it. I thought you were 16 or something."

I chuckled," Thanks for the complement."

"Do you study science like your father?"

"Not really. I'm more into the art field."

"So your an artist?"

"Yeah, but my favorite things are cartoons and realistic things."

I heard Tech chuckle," Why is it i imagined you as a cartoon person."

"I am kinda a tomboy when i want to be. I also like video games." I heard Tech groan," Did i say something wrong?"

"Nah its just alot of trouble has been here with two certain gamers."

"Oh jeez... I promise not to touch anything."

" No worries, just dont touch anything in my lab."

"You have a lab? So cool!"

I heard him chuckle a bit, which made me smile. I dont know its just me. I get happy when others get happy. Then my ear twitched, I heard something, like a gust of wind. Soon i was on my tail, the bags flew in the air.

"Whoa! ."

I looked up to see a red roadrunner," Your Rev Runner..."

"Wowhowdidyouknow?" He helped me up

"Lexi told me. She told me a little bit about each of you really. Which is helpful since i will be living here for a while i guess."

"Wellitsnicetomeetyoumiss?"

"Paige Sheperd."I smiled

"." With that he ran off.

Tech sighed and picked up the bags i totally forgot for the what felt like a literal second. I picked the rest up and he handed me the bags.

"Sorry about that Tech."

"Its okay, sometimes Rev is a little a head of himself."I laughed and covered my mouth with my hand,"Whats so funny?"

"Sorry i just caught it.. He's a road runner, he runs really fast. 'a little ahead of himself." He blinked a moment," Nevermind. Go ahead and lead the way."

He kinda shrugged my comment off and lead me to Lexi's room," Here it is."

I looked around, dropping my bags to the floor. The room had a pink color to it, but not the frufru girly kind, but the walls were like a neon pink, which is the only pink i like. There was a nice big bed in the middle of the room, well it was agains the wall. To the side had a dresser that had a sterio and a stack of cds on it. A little ways behing the dresser was a closet, and to the other side had a bookshelf and a desk. I sat on the bed and smiled.

"This place is pretty nice."

Then i heard running,"Tech! Have you seen a girl who-"

Lexi runs in to see me sitting on her bed. I just smile and wave,"Hi ya... Missed me?"

She laughed and tackled me, causing me to laugh. Tech kinda jumped in shock and suprisement. I wouldnt blame him, but me and Lexi kinda bonded, like we have been friends for forever. I finally get up and smiled.

"Sorry about that. I got lost, and i ended up at the door of Tech's lab."

"Oh. At least you are here now." She smiled.

Tech got in our little conversation," So what is Paige doing here?"

"I'm sleeping over!" I said cheerfully while throwing my arms in the air and falling back onto the bed.

Lexi laughed," Yeah, she is just staying for the night so no worries."

"Alright then. Have fun you two." Then tech walked out of the room.

I laughed and smiled as i layed on Lexi's bed. Lexi sat next to me and smiled. We looked at eachother and started laughing like crazy, from an invisible joke we both made.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Lexi smiled.

"Honestly i dont know." I smiled slightly.

We looked at my phone to see it was four already. I thought a little bit then i remebered i had my sketch book was in my purse. I pulled it out and a pencil and start sketching a little chibi rocker cat. Yes i like cartoons but i mostly like the anime and chibi stuff. I think its very cute. I saw Lex lean over my shoulder to look and looked shocked.

"Wow! Thats so cute and good!"

"Huh?" I blinked," Its just a random doodle, nothing much."

"It totally is! I mean, who would think that little star below her eye would punk her out." She smiled.

I smiled back," Alrighty then, thanks." Then i remebered my little log i had about the meteor.

"Uh Lex, i got a question for ya."

"Shoot." She said.

"What uh... where were you when the Meteor hit?"

"uh... I was at try outs for the Acmetropolis university spirit squad... i guess what happened was the head cheer leader didnt like the idea of a girl better than her, so she dropped me."

"Well the bitch is at a loss. Your freakin amazing, i envie you for that." I smiled

She blushed in embarasment," Awe thanks Paige."

"I mean it. I can only do a freakin cartwheal." I sighed out in sadness

"Whats wrong?" She looked slightly concerned.

"Its just... i envy you guys... you guys are super heroes... you guys are amazing and i'm... well im a no buddy..."

"Now come on.. no bumming out on this bunny's sleepover." She nudged me with her elbow, " I think your very cool. I mean, who in all of acmetropolis has a big heart of gold like you, you are giving up your chance for college for your old man. If that doesnt say anything i dont know what will. Plus i like your drawings."

I smiled," Thanks lexi, that means alot. When i left... I had to leave alot of my close friends behind... I'm glad i met ya Lex.. Thanks for being my friend."

"No problem," Then my stomach ruined the moment by giving a loud gowl of hunger.

"I guess that means i can eat," I Laughed sheepishly.

Lex laughed," Well i think we got pizza delivered, might want to get some before slam eats it all."

"As long as you lead, lets bolt." I smiled and we headed for what i guessed the launge of some sort.

I saw _**alot**_ of pizza boxes when we went to the kitchen part. There had to be at least twenty when we got there. Ofcourse Slam was there, eating the whole pizza box and all. I paused and thought with a smirk. Might as well let myself be known since all the guys were fighting over the pizzas.

"Hey slam! at least take them out of the boxes!" The duck yelled at the tazmainian devil.

I laughed and whispered in Lexi's ear, then she started laughing. Thats what got the guys' attention. The five males turned in our direction after we laughed at what i said. Slam stopped eating, holding the box just near his mouth and also out of Duck's reach. I forgot to mention i took my jacket off, which was baggy and went down to my knees since it was my dad's before. Now they saw me in my grey shirt that had a design of a paintbrush that had a drop hanging off of it, that turned into a tree. Under the picture said, 'Art is the Second Sight'. Duck forgot what he was doing and went right infront of me, licking his hand and trying to smooth out his feathers.

"Well isnt it my fan, come to get an autograph?" Raising his brows.

"Uh, no. I came here to get something to eat."

"Well why dont we go to a nice romantic- Ahh!" I gave him a hard push to the head to get him out of my way as i headed to the purple creature.

"Slam right?"He nodded with a smile," Can i please have at least two boxes so i can get something to eat. I know you strong, over worked men need the food after the hard day of protecting the city."

I was giving the puppy eyes, i man come on. This dude eats the pizza while its still in the box, i think using the eyes help to get enough pizza to fill my stomach. Of course he fell for it, handing me two large boxes of pizza.

I smiled," Thank you, Slam."

"bwadphek, welcome." He smiled back.

Lexi kinda laughed at me when i headed back with her to her room. The guys where still shocked that i got to take 2 boxes of pizza from Slam's stasch.(AN: i have a hard time spelling cerrtain words... just ignore them, my program doesnt have a spellcheck)

"How did you do that? I never saw anyone get to take pizza from Slam's meal."

"I was being nice, and i was being honest.. Well except Duck, he needs to earn some muscle." She laughed," But males need a lot more protein and energy than girls. And since you guys are super heroes the more food the merrier"

I placed the boxes on the floor so we could chill out on the plush floor. As soon as i sat on the floor, i opened a box and ate a slice.

"Oh my god i love supreme pizza."

"You sounded like tech."

"Hm?" I looked at lexi confused.

"When you talked about the body like the amount a protein and energy, without the big words."

"Well i'm no a guineous but i had to study health. I was kinda like a body builder for a little while. I wasnt really healthy a while back."

"Really?"

"I'll have to bring my 11th grade yearbook and show ya what i mean later."

"I'll hold ya to it." She smiled and ate a slice.

Then as we were about to chill out and have some fun, an alarm went of, causin me to yelp and hit the back of my head off of her bed.

"Ouch! what the hell?"

"Its trouble, come on and follow me!" A pink light surrounded her after she pressed a button on her wrist and her loonatic suit was on her, pink fur and black suit.

As we headed back to the lounge area, the screan became like a static rainbow and a beautiful blonde woman with glowing white eyes appeared. The rest of the group was in their suits as well as serious looks. I stood by the door way, not wanting to interupt their call, but also watching how all of this works.

"Loonatics we have a problem." She spoke.

"Eh whats up zadavia?" Ace asked.

"We have been seeing many of Acmetropolis's main attractions having holographic moduals being stollen for example, the museum of art, hall of fame, and history museum. I need you to investigate and find out who has done this and without a trace. Zadavia out." Then the screen went black

"You heard her team, lets jet!"

Lexi looked at my with a sollum apology," Sorry Paige."

"Its all good, do what ya gotta do girl. Kick some ass for me." I grined and she smiled back as they left for the scene.

So there i was, alone in this maze of a fortress. Oh course, i got lost trying to find Lexi's room... Why does this place have to be _**this**_ huge? I mean come on, Mansions arent even this complecated.

I was wondering the halls when i noticed a red cloak... What if the villian that robbed those museums got in here... Oh shit and im powerless, not like i had any powers. So I pulled out my pocket knife and got ready for anything. I turned the corner and noticed no one was there. I rubbed my eyes, must be tired.

"Hello there Ms. Sheperd."

"Ah!" I fell to the ground from shock, dropping my knife in the proccess.

I looked up and noticed it was the woman from the screen, however she was diffrent. Her hair was normal, with high lights of darker blonde and white, her eyes where green, friendly but also had the eyes of wisdom as well.

"S-sorry, i thought you were a bad guy breaking in." I stood up and put my knife back in my pocket.

She smiled," I see, well that was very kind of you to protect here even if your not a loonatic."

"I'm lexi's friend, and this is her home so ofcourse i would." I raised a brow," How do you know my name anyway?"

"I know everyone that enters this city, I make sure there are not any threats."

"Well thats understandable, Zadavia right?"

"Yes, and your father Kristopher was one of the lucky schoalers. I was happy to help."

"Wait..." I looked at her wide eyed," How do you know about my dad getting the scholorship?"

"After the meteor hit about three years ago, i noticed that not only effected the main part of Acmetropolis but the small suburbian areas out far from the city... Like Acmetrilburgh, a very small town full of plants and wildlife."

"... So your saying is you got my dad here cause you think it affected him some how?"

"Yes, plus i looked threw all his employment logs and thought this could be a good second chance for a man his age... Have you or your father had any effects?"

"I notcied my dad being healthier, but so have i from working out. And i have been getting migrains but thats not such a big deal... Thank you Zadavia" I smiled," If it werent for the scholorship i dont know what i would be doing right now."

"You are welcome, Paige Sheperd. I hope we get to meet again soon." She smiled

I smiled back," Yeah."

With that she left and without a trace again. It was for about 3 more hours, around 9 is when they came back. Duck talking about how _**he**_ saved the day and how _**he**_ was the greatest hero in acmetropolis. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. They looked kinda proud that they got anouther bad guy in prison.

Lexi walked up to me with a smile," Hey paige."

" Hey Lex... How did it go?"

"Oh same old hero stuff, stop the bad guy then put him in the slammer."

I smiled,"Well thats good to hear."

"Now where were we in our sleep over?" She chuckled

"Uh, eating food and being girls?"

She laughed," Yeah that."

We headed off to lexi's room, ofcourse me following her, but what i didnt know was some of the guys were talking about me. They all kinda gathered around the counter in the kitchen, replenishing themelves. Ya know, being guys.

"Its good to see lexi having a fun hangin out with another goil." Ace smiled

"I think she needs to do it more often, this job is more for manly strong super hero guys." Duck began to flex his muscles that weren't there.

The guys rolled their eyes at him," So what do you guys think of ms. Paige?" Ace spoke while Duck was still blabbering.

Slam was the first to speak, er tried to," mbtfaloenb she nice."

"Well~ Ireallydidn''-"

"Rev its a simple question." Ace cut him off with a smile.

"Ohright. Ithinksheisverycool."

Ace turned to Tech, who looked a bit odd. He had his head in his hand and was looking to the side, like he was thinking really hard about something. What was a cowincidence was he's face was towards the door where Lexi and Paige left.

"Tech?.. Tech.. Tech! Yo Tech!" Ace tried to get his attention.

"Huh?" Tech snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the guys.

"I asked what do you think of Lexi's friend?" He said with a smirk.

"oh... Well i think she's okay, i mean she's a hard working girl from what i hear from Lexi. Not to mention her dad is in the acme instatute. She looks like she works out and keeps herself in shape. So I think she's interesting." He summed up.

"Alrighty pal." Ace kinda chuckled.

"I woud have to agree with Tech with this one." Zadavia walked into the room.

"Eh, whats up Zadavia?"

"I agree that Ms. Paige Sheperd is a very interesting person. I have looked threw some of her medical records and noticed she hasn't been the best tool in the shed so the saying goes. She has had some health issues that were severe, but after the meteor hit, she seemed to have a dramatic change, a metemorphasis. "

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Keep and eye out on her, i believe she has been effected by the meteor. However it doesnt show up as well unlike your super powers. She seems to be hiding something or seems to nervous about telling it. Plus it would be nice to make a new friend, as Lexi did. When you left for your mission, she was wondering the facility, and noticed me. She thought i was an intruder, ready to defend but after showing her who i was and explaining a bit, she seemed very kind. Powers or no powers, it seems Paige Sheperd is a good ally to the team."

"Alrighty boss-lady, you can count on us super heros to watch of a poor pup."

"Actually Duck, I think you should avoid her... From what i saw on the news from your first meeting, she seems she doesn't like you so well. Just be nice to her and i'm sure she will become acustom to the team. And if she starts acting strange, please contact me."

"Alright Zadavia, you can count on us."

It began to grow dark, night time had finally fallen on this city. The stars shined, even if i couldnt see them. It was late, everyone but me was passed out. I couldnt help myself, i needed someone to talk to. So i pulled my laptop out and log on to that chat site i have been on. I was hoping to talk to my two friends GreanK9Brain and SonicRedFeathers2. I hope they know its me.. i changed my user...

EpicBlueData has entered the chat room::

SonicRedFeathers2 has entered the chat room::

GreenK9Brain has entered the chat room::

EpicBlueData: Hey guys its me xXChibiSniperXx i just changed my user

SonicRedFeathers2: I like the new user better ^^

GreenK9Brain: Me too

EpicBlueData: So what did i miss?

SonicRedFeather2: Eh~ nothing much

GreenK9Brain: Nope nothing

EpicBlueData: well that sucks... no internet party? i thought this place was crazy XD

GreenK9Brain: Sorry we forgot :P

EpicBlueData: Lol

EpicBlueData: Its all good k9

SonicRedFeather: So what have you been up to?

EpicBlueData: Just being myself, got some friends besides you guys, which is all good.

SonicRedFeathers: Well the more the merrier XP

As i was chuckling silently i felt something behind me, i turned around and-" HOLY SHIT! Damn lexi dont scare me like that." I placed a hand on my chest.

She laughs," Dont forget i got sonic hearing."

"Ass." I pouted

"So what are you doing?" She sits next to me.

"Just chatting with some of my friends." I look at her," Yes Lexi, i have other friends besides you just so ya know."

She chuckles," Well tell them you we have some serious shoping to do tomorrow, so we need our beauty sleep."

"Wow you sound like Duck and i barely know him." I snorted.

"Hahaha very funny."

"Why are we going shoping again? we went today didnt we?"

"Well you need a wardrobe make over so i'm lending a hand."

I smiled," Thanks Lexi." I returned to my computer when Lexi finally passed out for real this time.

EpicBlueData: sorry bout that guys, my friend decided to scare me

SonicRedFeathers2: Lol

GreanK9Brain: How did she scare you?

EpicBlueData: Sneaking up behind me. I thought she was asleep.

EpicBlueData: Found out she snuck behind me

GreenK9Brain: Lol

EpicBlueData: Yeah its funny still

SonicRedFeathers2: well i'm beat i had some serious... work out today so i'm gonna head in early.

EpicBlueData: I think so too, i'm scared my friend will scare me again so i might as well sleep too. Lol XP

GreenK9Brain: good night Red, night blue

EpicBlueData: Night guys see ya later

SonicRedFeathers2: Nighty night

I logged out and shut my computer down. I know i wasn't able to talk to them much but it was nice to chat with Red and K9. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes as I lay my head on the pillow.

"Lexi... Just because you got super hearing doesnt mean you can use it to sneak up on me while im in chat. Crazy rabbit." I laughed quietly.

All i got out of her was," Shut up and go to sleep." who laughed as well.

I fell asleep soon after with a smile. I still remeber how those two said we should meet up with them and they can show me around town. But there is something about those two that makes me wonder. The way they type seems familiar, oh well. I have other things to worry about, like Lexi turning me into a girl who style involves skirts.

:Another part of the HQ:

Tech chuckled as he read the small conversation he had with Rev and Paige. He couldnt believe, well he actually did believe, that Lexi would sneak up on Paige. Using her sonic hearing to find out what she was doing and how to use her stealth skills to sneak up and scare her.

"I guess she gets jumpy at night. I dont blame Paige one bit with a group like this living here." He smiled to himself.

He was very happy he got to meet her in person and hope to see more of her. She seems like a good allay and a friend.

" Maybe you can get to meet me some time soon."

A/N: Sorry it took me like 3 months to do this. I had a lot of issues involving family, money, and school. I had to leave my crazy mother so i can grow up. I basicly live by myself since my dad works all day, who is the person im living with at the moment. Plus i have to figure out how to get a job, thanks to these hard times, and transfer to a new school.

Not only that, our original plan went down the drain so i am stuck with my grandpartents oen one of them isnt all that nice to me and i feel like a maid here half the time. So i am hoping we get an apartment soon.

Thanks for sticking with me guys. I promise i will right more soon, dont you worry. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them up. And for those that started reading this, please review and rate this story please. Thanks you!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys it me again. Thanks for the reviews and stuff, i know the last chapter was long and lugish and draging on. Sorry about that, i had trouble getting back to the chapter but dont worry i got it all now. Thanks and i hope you enjoy chapter 4 of Average or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the loonatics what so ever, only the ocs. If i did own the show there would be more to it than just 2 short seasons, am i right?

* * *

I woke up with a spliting headache and my throat was sore. Last night i stayed out too long and got a slight cold. Of course it went away after having a shot of whisky with honey in it but this head ache wont go away. After comeing back home with a truck load of stuff that day, I tried to shape myself and make me more professional.

I mean the Loonatics are pro superheroes. I know i can never be a super hero but at least i can be professional. I looked threw all the clothes that Lexi got me and matched them up so i looked casual but still proffesional, then hung those up in my closet. I tries to fit the other clothes in my dresser but she got me so much! I even yelled at her slightly, but she didnt care so much. She told me a girl needs to show off her inner beauty once in a while. I told her that some girls need to keep their inner beauty in sometimes, which made her laugh.

Ofcourse i told my dad that I didnt spend a dime and no matter what i said Lexi would take no for an answer. I swear she was raised by some stubborn animal like a bull or an ox and not rabbits. Dad said it was fine and i even offered to give some to my cousin since some of her stuff was stollen before we moved here.

Thanks to Lexi, i was able to restart. Well not with just the clothes, but now i have friends like her and the Loonatics. Ace is cool, he told me how he lived most of his life as a stuff double, which is one of the reasons why he knows so many moves. Rev used to be a delivery boy who loves his family but really doesnt wanna be in the family business of toy making. Plus he has a younger brother who is more down to earth's speed named Rev.

Slam used to be a wrestler, which i thought was bad ass. Duck used to be well... A no body but the only thing i admire from him is his passion. Even if he does get annoying very often. Lexi has been helping me stretch my body out so i can be more flexible and so far i can do a front flip, which im proud of. Then there is Tech.

I always liked science and how it changed our world from black and white televisions to holographic TVs. Sometimes i would knock on his lab door to see it was safe to come in, he would let me in and show me his newest invention or one of his older ones he was upgrading. I love how creative he could be with them, even if the names weren't so great but ya got to give him credit. Honestly, how i see it is, without Tech, the team would have a harder time catching some of these messed up jail birds.

The strange thing is, half of the ones they captured were mutated and changed by the radiation from the meteor. What is so cliche is that after the radiation they changed, which made them hate the city they got changed in. Hating how they got mutated and then take it out on the city. Really stupid dont ya think.

I am still trying to understand the whole meteor thing. I have asked Tech and the Loonatics about it and they are still kinda scratching their heads. I know i was in range of the radiation, but i havent gotten effected by it right?

But yeah, lately my migrains have been getting worse and worse... I hate to say this but i might have to go to the doctor. To bad my head hurts too bad that i cant even move. My whole head sends pain threw every nerve i swear... It hurts that bad. I cant watch anything or my head hurts more... Its like the more things i learn, the more my head hurts.

My dad walks into the room," I feel like im 23 again."

"Why?" I spoke with a horse voice

" I have to spoon feed ya again." He smiled

I would have laughed at that but i was in to much pain. Dad brought in some beef broth and helped me sit up enough so i can drink and now be in pain. The only thing that didnt hurt is when i open my mouth for some reason. Dad kept making jokes and trying to make me smile. He even told me that if i got messy that he would get a bottle, which of course would make me laugh.

Kimmi was going to see if a doctor could come to the apartment, she has been gone for about 4 hours and it was just turning 12 O'clock. I was getting scared, dad could tell. I never felt this kind of pain before, i thought i was dying... I dont wanna die... I didnt want to brake the promise i made to myself... I promised i would have a family and treat my kids better than my mother ever could.. I wanna have kids before i die... It hurt trying to hold my tears in so i let them go. Dad was trying to comfort me but i still had the fear in me.

I told dad, even if my voice was so hard to hear, that if Kimmi doesnt come back in an hour to call Lexi and tell her whats going on. I didnt want to worry her. Its been a month since the slumber party and we became close, like sisters except one has powers and the other is normal. Dad called in my work and let me have a sick day. That was the least of my worries, i just wanted to be better again. It was very rare of me to get sick, except in the winter, ever since i left home.

Dad stroked my head in comfort after feeding me and laying me back down," We will get you better kiddo, i promise." He sounded scared too, but tried to hide it.

He is a stong man, he has done every labor job known to man. He has done from contruction working to plumbing, from truck deliveries to nursing homes. In result from all the hard labor work, he hurt his back. Thats why he went to the acme institute, to get a less painful job, like the only thing you would hurt is your head but thats it. Plus make money to support himself, me and my little sister.

Soon we hear a door open and a kimmi came in with what i guessed was a doctor. She was a human doctor who looked older and more experienced, maybe she can see whats wrong with me. She got her equipment out of her bag and started going over the normal things before getting into the proccedure. I told my cousin to call Lexi to tell her that i am too sick to hang out with her today. Of course my cousin has to tell Lexi more, as in about my migrains are the cause of my condition. Way to go Kimmi.

It took about 3 hours for the doctor to do her check up and analyse what was wrong with me... But the result wasnt so satisfying.

"I'm afraid i can't pinpoint her diaginosis. I am really sorry sir. What ever is causing this, we have never experienced such a case, we can not get her the proper medication if we can't figure out what it is." The doctor frowned.

"It's alright doctor... You did your best, thank you." My father said.

The doctor kinda felt pity on me and the situation so she didnt want anypay. But she said she will come back if the results are the same and would have to get blood work next time. I didnt care much about the blood, i just want to get better.

When the doctor left, there was another knock on the door. Kimmi then comes up into the room," You have someone to see you."

Then an a blonde bunny came in with a smile, even if she showed sadness she still tried to smile. She came over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Hey Paige... How are you hanging?" she asked

" Just laying here..." Good thing she had sonic hearing cause my voice was slowly disappearing," How did you find me?"

"Rev dropped me off."

"Oh yeah his GPS thing..." I groaned in pain," This sucks..."

She had a long pause, studying me,then she finally spoke," Do you want Tech to see whats wrong? Molecules is kinda his hobby."

" That would be nice... But i cant get out of bed... Hurts too much."

"Then I'll bring him here... Its better than the doctors, scientists will actually give you a answer even if you dont understand it." She chuckled softly.

I smiled," Okay... go ahead and bring Tech if ya want Lexi. It will bring ease to my dad."

She smiled and noded,"Okay... We'll get you better i promise."

"You said promise so it better happen." I joked.

She smiled and left with a wave. I sighed softly and rested against my 4 pillows. I soon drifted into deep sleep. I was thinking of what could have caused it this... Then my mind then meltited to the thought of the meteor... Why does it keep popping into my mind? Then everything went black when i finally went into deep slumber.

[3 Years ago 7:48 pm A small town away from the main City of Acmetropolis]

Oh man! Damn it! why does she have to be so rude and childish? I mean come on!

"PAIGE ELISA SHEPERD! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"

"Coming mom!" I start heading into her room to see what she wanted this time.

Just about 5 minutes ago she had to yell at me for not doing my laundry... When the washer can only do 4 loads a day and its always her close, which she never wears...I walk in and see here sitting in her bed, with a tv remote on one side and her knitting stuff on her other side. She had white fluffy hair from dying it so many times.

"What did i do mom?"

" I need you to go and my sandwhich from the fridge. And my juice too."

I thought to myself, _'Can't you do it yourself? You look fine to me.'_

"Why?"

"Cause i'm not feeling good, i think i'm getting sick."

_'Your sick alright... '_

"Alright mom... Whatever you say.."

"Dont start having that attitude of yours. You have been like this since your father called me. I would have the half mind to smack you." She glared at me.

_'Yeah right, i have the attitude, who's the one that sleeps 24/8?'_

So i did what she said, I got to the fridge, that had old juice stuck to the shelf, which is causing the fridge stink.. We havent clean the fridge in months... so it has old left over food thats in the back which no doubt it will be mold central. I love after we come back from hard high school and we can't do homework without cleaning the house... Which ends up the same way in three days anyway.

I hand it to her then returned to my room, which had 2 dressers, a book shelf, a bunk bed, a queen sized bed, a toybox, some plastic bin, then a small table for lamps. My little little sister had the bottom bunk, my older step sister stayed on the top, and i slept on the queen bed... So there wasnt alot of room.

I was getting frustrated cause i couldnt do much in my life. My mother was a wanna be christian and in a biker gang... I couldnt hang out with friends, we had to be 'baby sat' in translation we stay at home with nothing to do and not allowed out of the house. We couldnt hang out with friends or go to the mall without her or another parent. Dude, we are old enought to go out on our own and we are still not allowed to go out.

Soon it was late at night... A week before dad takes me away from her and I can finally have my life. I put on my jacket and shoes and head out the door, i left the unlocked so i can get in without mom knowing. The dogs were out cold and I slipped outside and to the field. I walked for maybe a mile till I got to a hill... Its very big hill.

I was wearing my jacket and shoes with my t-shirt and sweat pants. It was a nice night. Stars were shining brightly in the dark midnight sky, the big city of Acmetropolis, the city of many posibilities. I stood there, watching the stars twinkle in the night. It was beautiful night. I took my phone out and took a picture of it. It was so beautiful it had to be captured into an image. Then i noticed a small star slowly falling out of the sky. A SHOOTING STAR NO WAY?

I smiled, i closed my eyes and folded my hands together like i was gonna pray. And i wished... I wished to be able to learn from experience and to have my voice to be heard. I know i made two wishes but one of them is bound to come true right? I had a had a bad learning proccess.

I am more of a visual person, show me how to do it and i will understand it. Tell me how to do it and i will not understand a damn thing. Plus my voice is never heard. For example, my mother... I try to talk to her, if it didnt involve her getting something, she didnt care. She would take what you said and twist it so it made you were a bad guy.

I opened my eyes and noticed the star was getting bigger and bigger. Oh shit! It was heading right between the me and the city, into a large ocean that seperated us. There was a huge boom and water turning into an aqua mushroom cloud. The light was so bright i covered my eyes with my arm and I could feel the pressure from the shooting star, or a meteor ...

"Paige? You awake?"

I opened my eyes and i was trying to think... Oh right, my headache started hurting so bad that i cant move my body.

"Paige, are you okay?"

I looked up to see a brown coyote with yellow and green eyes," Who are you?"

"Its me tech."

"Really?"

"Did you really think i had green fur?"

"Kinda yeah."

He started chuckling and smiled softly," Lexi told me about your condition." He smiled grew small and worryful.

I Smiled," Whats up Tech..."

"I'm fine... I came here to see what is causing you to be in this much pain?"

"Okay, your the boss." I close my eyes for a moment

"I'm gonna take some blood, but not a whole lot okay?"

"Okay, just dont clone me." I chuckled weakly.

He smiled," I wont I promise."

He took a tiny needle out that was connected with a small vail to put the blood in. He tied a small plastic around my upper arm and looked for my nerve. Luckily it was in my right arm. He put the needle in and the blood started filling up the small container. I kinda winced when he put the needle in... I never did like needles ever since i was kid.

"Are you okay?" He asked with worry.

"I'm fine... Just not a fan of needles." I smiled.

"I dont think alot of people are a fan of needles."

"Unless your insaine." He laughed a bit.

"Yeah... I think this is enough." He takes the needle out and seals the vial.

I gave a small smile,"Thanks Tech. This means alot."

"No problem... Anything for a friend."

I smiled at that. He had a mini computer and placed it on the table and started typing on it. Dad walked towards Tech and stood next to him. He put the small vial into the computer and it started analysing every little atom in my blood.

Tech looked up at my dad," Where did she live when the meteor hit?"

My dad frowed his eyebrows and he was in deep thought," She lived with her mother... In the suburbs of Acmetropolis. Just on the other side of the ocean."

"I see." He stopped typing for a moment, then he clicked a few things and then showed my dad something," I think your daughter is having a side effect from the radiation of the meteor."

He frowned," Are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm 100% sure sir." Tech looked sad," This is actually a better result than alot we have seen. Most we see is the villians... Your daughter is one of the lucky ones."

"But my daughter doesnt have any powers Tech... Is there a way you can make a medication for her to subside the migrains?"

Tech held his chin and began to think," I think i can make some... But for now i can make a shot till i actually make the pills if that okay..."

"That will work for now."

"The shot will last 3 days, i will have the pills by the time the shot starts wearing off." He has a shot with a clear blue liquid inside it.

Tech walked over and grabbed my right arm again and gently put the needle in and injected the shot. As soon as it hit my blood stream, i can feel the effects of the shot. My body began to feel better and my head felt lighter, not in a bad way, like my migrains never existed. Then i started feeling something else... Like i could feel a random jolt of adreneline and thoughts of how molecules actually can be turned into cells that can cure the most dangerous cancers... I didnt know that.

I sat up and looked at my hands... I felt a shock when Tech touched my arm... I dont know what it was but it was strange. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Tech. I feel better already." Then i spoke in a whisper," Is there by any chance I could have super powers like you guys?"

"Slim to non actually. The radiation did effect you diffrently by giving you these migrains, and possibly fixed your body up to its -"

"Original state before the cells in my body mutated, causeing my thieroid disease and my body begining to loss function." I cut him off.

"H-how did you know that?"

"I dont know... I kinda randomly thought what you were gonna say... And the thing is i didnt even know that..."

Then dad walks in," Alright kiddo, time for you to rest up okay?"

"Alright dad." I smiled and he turned to tech.

"Thanks Tech... You saved my daughter."

"Its my job to protect people of Acmetropolis."

"You do a damn well job of doing that." Dad smiled.

Tech gathered his equipment up and waved me goodbye before leaving the apartment. I closed my eyes with a smile and fell into a peaceful sleep. One i well diserved...

I woke up a few hours, very hungry and thirsty. I sat up, first think i felt, light headed and i layed back down for a few minutes then slowly got back up with better results. I grabbed onto my desk to balance myself and soon was able to walk after about a minute or 2.

I walked into my kitchen with my hand on my forehead. I was wearing black shorts and a jade green t-shirt that stopped just above my shorts. My hair was messy and oily from me sweating in the bed.

My dad was in the kitchen making hamberger helper. He looked up and smiled at me as a sat on the couch and turned onto the TV. I guess Kimmi was out at work, and dad put a big plate of hamberger helper, with a glass of ginger ale. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, Paige." he sat next to me and huged me, " I'm so happy your okay."

"I know daddy... I know, i'm happy too." I hugged back tightly, tears flowing down my cheeks.

He was the only one in my family that really took care of me and treated me as if i was his own child, and we are only related threw my mom's marrige that ended two marriges ago. Even after the divorce, he still loved me the same way as my little sister and she is his blood daughter. I am greatful for him being the father figure i needed, no, he's the parent figure that i have needed for the longest time.

After he let me go, i began to eat slowly and drink the soda that actually helped my stomach. Even though it was a simple meal, but after today, anything is good at the moment. It tastes so good, even a little kick... I think he put some of my little container of curry powder he put in my bowl of hamberger helper. I love spicy foods, including bufflo wings.

"Dad i think i'm gonna go to bed after this."

Dad smiled," Go ahead, you deserve after today."

"Good thing i get two sick days and three random days off." I put my bowl and my glass on the counter.

"I'm happy your coyote friend came out of his way and helped us figure out what was wrong." He patted my head softly.

I smiled," Me to dad, he's one of the many cool peeps i get to talk to."

"I'm happy you can get to make some friends."

"I am to daddy." I smiled as i head to my room," Sweet dream."

"Good night kiddo, good night."

I go to bed and check the clock, it was 7:27 pm. I flopped onto my bed and I could here my cousin walking in after working for a few hours. I closed for a little bit... I opened my eyes and it was 2:41 am... I began to think about the cause of my migrains. I have been learning alot quicker lately.

I walked a lady acrossed the street the other day, and ofcouse i walk old people acrossed of the street. Some need more help then younger old people. When i grabed her arm... I had thoughts i never even thought of. Like how the first hover car was made by Hondi and the actual responding robots were sent to mars and got better results than the old mars rover. I never knew the they used the mars rover still. It was like I was living those years, like I experenced it myself... I wonder...

That night, i wanted to test something. I walked into the living room and saw dad laying on the couch, soundly and peacefully. I was hesitent at first, but i really need to know whats going on. Tech said it was a side effect from the radiation. And most people effected of the radiation ended up with super powers. I'm the only one with these side effects... What makes me so diffrent?

I placed my hand on my dad's head, I suddenly felt a jolt of electricity and adreneline go threw my vains. I could see math equations from calculus go threw my head, knowing how to fix and build a house, how to fix the plumbing in a house full of indian people, and how a shot of whisky with some cheary syrup in it cures a cold in 2 point 2 seconds.

I pulled my hand away like i put it in a fire. I blinked for a moment, trying to prosses what just happened. I finally began to think of what was happening.

I was sorry i couldnt get on the computer today, I feel like i need some time to myself... I think i got some weird power of some sort.

~no pov:: At Loonatic HQ~

Tech E Coyote looked at his two computers, the larger super computer and his small portable computer. On the super computer, showed the girl's DNA code, showing how it was slowly changing. The other was displaying am empty chat room. Only had SonicRedFeathers2 and himself, Greenk9Brain. Not one message from their EpicBlue Data.

After he came back, he told the team about her condition and what have caused it. He even explained that she will have to have a special medication that he would have to make. He didnt mind at all. She was a nice girl, smart, hardworking, and friendly. She didnt desirved this much pain. Plus Lexi was worried as heck, since she was her closest friend. Tech couldnt fail in the slightest.

"I hope your okay Paige... Dont worry, your going to be okay... I promise."

* * *

A/N: I'm happy I got this done ^^ i hope this causes a little twist and a back ground on Paige. So i hope this will make up what i missed these past few days. I have been busy looking for work but dont worry i will put them up as much as i can.

I would like your opinion on this story. What do you think of paige? Am i keeping characters in character? What do you think her powers are gonna be, if she gets any? I'm not asking what powers she's getting, but this chapter gives a few clues of what her powers will be, so guess ^^.

I hope you rate and review this story ^^ Thanks for reading my story.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:I'm kinda struggling with ideas... I mean i have alot of ideas but i kinda have them mixed match and stuff, so i kinda need a little help on that one. Thank you for reading and reveiwing this story and also following it as well. Much is appreciated, thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the villians or Heroes that are from the Loonatics unleashed, they belong to warner brothers. I only own the ocs so yeah ^^

Oh! here is a link to the image on my deviantart page of what Paige Sheperd looks like. Note that i forgot her glasses in the normal picture, so please forgive me for that one.

Link:::  art/Paige-Sheperd-314752663

Enjoy the story!...

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I had a super power, and it was quiet useful too at times. I now try to avoid touching anyone cause it makes me feel uncomfortable when i get the "data" is what i call it. Its like im a living computer, storeing all the information i gain in my body. So wierd, should i tell the guys? No, they have better things to worry about.

They are real super heroes with lazer vision, super speed, and teleportation. I just get too much info in my brain... sometimes it effects me too. Like when i got data from dad, my muscles grew a little, when i got he's experience on the farm.

And what else i learned is that i dont take their experience away, i kinda copy it, so when i get the information it doesnt effect the person that i'm getting information from. Its kinda funny that you find this all out in one night.

It has been a few days since that night, Tech gave me my medicine and it works like a charm. I have been going to work like usual and going to Lexi's after to work on my flexibility. I have been wearing gloves over my hands, hoping it helps stop from gathering data.. It kinda works but it doesnt as well. I get bits and peices of data when i usually get alot of info.

Yesterday I forgot my gloves at home, so i was nervous going to the Loonatics' HQ. I accidently bumped into Ace, touching his arm, and i got copies of some of his moves. Then I discovered that i could use the information i gather on myself. For example, I went into the kitchen that same day and Slam was about to drop many boxes of pizza. A reflex started kicking in and i did back bends and flips till i caught some of the boxes.

I started writing a log, studying this strange power i got and trying to figure out how to control it. Plus something strange has been happening, my migrains have been going away more and more ever since i discovered this power. I told Tech about the migrians going away, not about the power part, and he was happy it was working. But now i get this random slight burning in my lungs, and i feel little sparks in my chest.

It just gets weirder and weirder, I also have been having a haird time hiding this secret. Lexi has been a little suspicous about me wearing my gloves and the whole being distance thing. I know there is only one, well two people i can talk about this and keep it a secret... Kimmi and Zadavia...

I was gonna tell Zadavia first since I was already on my way to HQ today, plus Kimmi is at work at the moment so i didnt want to bother her. Today was a weekend so I had no work, on of things i was worried about when i started working.

I walked in after the security scanned my face, which they were nice enough to add me in it, and i went inside. The first person i ran into was Slam, eating a giant sandwich, causing me to chuckle a bit.

"Hey big guy? Is it lunch time already or is that a snack?" I smiled

"Bwdral dodsjkidksa lunch time tghsol." He gave a big toothy smile.

"Oh okay, hey do you know were is Zadavia?"

"I dowt know iodjslks ipsdioj." He shruged

"Its okay, i'll look around for her. Thanks anway Slam." I waved to him.

Slam was like a big giant teddy bear. He is like the big sweet protective brother of the team. He has a stomach as big as an ox. But you know he's never picky when it comes to eating.

I walked around for a little while, saw Ace practice his moves, Rev and Tech working on the ship and making the Jet packs faster. Lexi was doing her gymnastics, even offered to let me join her, but i declined, told her i was busy at the moment. Then i stumbled on Duck, oh boy here we go.

"Hey Duck? Can i ask you a question?"

"Sorry Paige, I dont give autographs on the weekends." He waved a hand infront of me.

I sighed," I was asking if you knew where Zadavia was you excuse for a feast..." I face palmed myself.

"Oh! Yeah she's in the confrence room doing her boss-lady stuffs."

"Okay."I smiled," Thanks Duck."

"Anything for adoring fans."

"You wish." I rolled my eyes.

I ventured off to the confrence room, it was huge. The table was large and round with a holocom area in the center for when Zadavia gave her messages. There were 6 chairs around the large table, giving them loads of space in between them. The room was covered with machines, computers and monitores. On one of the monitors was Zadavia.

I began to feel nervous but i have to tell her,"H-hey Zadavia..."

She turned around in her chair and faced me with a smile." Hello Paige, how have you been feeling lately."

"Alot better actually, but thats now why i came to talk to you..."

Her smile faded and she grew serious,"What is it Paige?"

"C-can you keep a secret? I dont wanna tell the guys till I know i'm ready."

"I understand, but why would you tell me and not your friend Lexi?"

"Cause this is... new to me and i know you know more about the meteor than anyone less."

"Very well."She paused for a moment and moved to the table in the center of the room," Please come sit. I have a feeling this might take a little time to explain."

"Yeah." I sat next to her.

"So what is it you need to speak to me about?"

"Promise you wont tell the team... "

She raised her hand and smiled," You have my word."

"Thank you..." I took a deep breath released it slowly," Okay... You know how Tech made me a medication that helped numb my migrains right?"

"Yes, Tech informed us about your strange condition when he returned after giving the diagnosis."

"Well the migrains are gone, I stopped takin them and I don't get head aches anymore."

"That is great news, I'm glad that-"

"The medication didn't cure me... The migrains kinda... Evolved into something else i guess you can say..."

"Evolved into what exactly?" She grew a little serious and concerned.

"Its kinda hard to explain. But if i may, can i show you?"

Zadavia paused for a moment then nodded. I Then took my glove off of one of my hands and gently placed it on her head. Immediatly my eyes started to glow blue, jolts of adreniline and electricity began to go threw me.

I could see Zadavia as a child playing with her brother, who i never knew of until now, in a strange garden. The next thing i saw was her and her brother in a council meeting about exploring other planets and such. Then I saw her in an underwater living structure she made for herself, using something to try to destoy the meteor that hit 3 years ago.

I pulled my hand away and placed it on my head, trying to catch my breath. I still had trouble controling it, so the more i do it or do it on someone who is very strong, the more energy i have to use... Until i get this weird power undercontrol at least.

Zadavia blinked for a moment," What did you see?"

"Alot... And I saw you tried to stop the meteor from hitting acmetropolis... And i understand what a universal code is.. Even though i never heard of it till now."

Zadavia smiled," So you did have powers after all... It just took a longer period for them to be noticed."

"Its like i'm a living computer or something. I gain experience threw touch... I'm not like sypher, I more or less copy and the experience i discovered it effects me just as if i lived it. Like my muscles have frown stronger and i have become more flexible, and i havent gone to a gym in a year..." I blinked," I dont know who sypher is but that popped out of my mouth..."

Zadavia chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder,"What you have is a very unique and useful, Paige. You gain the knowlege and experience of others threw touch. What you gain is then reflected on your body, making you stronger,faster, and smarter."

"Which explains why my body is healthy."

"I believe that was the first signs of your powers. Your body changed to be perpared and acustomed to when your powers can be at its final strages."

"And the migrains?"

"A sign of the final stage, storing and forming your brain and its patterns to the same way your body did."

"I guess Tech really didn't know that my powers were just evolving, not a strange illness."

"What exactly did he say?"

"I asked him if there was any chance that i would get powers and he said,'Slim to non' so i guess i'm one in the slim catagory."

Zadavia smiles" Indeed you are... I have noticed you have had some difficulty with this new ability, sometimes you need to clear the mind in order to store more information."

"So meditation can help me?"

"I beleive so, it helps Tech when he is in stress after a large assignment."

"Maybe i can ask ace to help me out... With meditation i mean, not with my powers."

"Who knows... Maybe you will be another part of the team..." Zadavia smiled.

"Me, a Loonatic? I dont think so."

"I understand but we are all here for you if you need anything."

"Thanks Zadavia, this means alot to me."

"Thank you, Paige, for telling me this. "

We said our good byes and i walked around the building for a little while longer, tryin to figure our little meditation problem. Maybe clearing the mind will help me like zadavia said. So now i'm looking around for Ace. I'm guessing he might be in the training room...

On my way there, i bumped into Tech... I was kinda nervous but i tried not to show it. But he is part of the canine family as much as i am.. Meaning he can smell it, oh boy.

I knew he could tell as soon as his expression changed from happy to worried," Whats wrong Paige?"

I put my hands up in defense," What? Nothing is wrong Tech, other wise i would have told ya."

Tech frowned at me," Paige?..."

"I'm fine Tech. Really, nothing is wrong."

We stared for a moment, i puffed my cheeks in annoyence when he finally let out a sign of frustration, signalling i wont this match. "Fine, but if anything is wrong let me know ok?"

I swear i saw a hint of pink on his cheeks, but it was hard to tell with the green fur," I promise you," I made an X over my heart.

He smiled and continued to his destination, i let out a sigh of relief once he was out of sight. That was close... I needed to figure out myself before telling anyone, I'm just hoping this idea doesnt turn out bad.

I found Ace meditating on a floating, something... He was calm, cool and collected, as if the rest of the world didnt exist.. Maybe metitation will help me out alot. I walked around him, studying his position and body expression. He was very relaxed and calm. I know i said calm alot already but thats all i could describe him.

I wanted to figure out what made him this way, such a cool and calm guy who was ready for anything and everything. I didnt want to pry into his mind with this power i had barely any control over, but the curiousity got the better of me. I took my glove off and placed my had on his shoulder, instantly getting the strange adreniline that i get everytime i do this.

I saw him working for a very rude director that didnt listen to what he said. Ace was a stunt double for an action film star, even though he was a rabbit - er bunny sorry. Ace showed him some really neat moves, but the director brushed his ideas aside and told him that he had to do it his way or else. Ace ended up getting beat up by the bizzare stage prop. Then when Ace was done with his thing, he layed on the sidewalk, all bruised and beaten, then the meteor hit.

After I saw the meteor, i pulled my hand away as fast as possible.I had a strange sence as if i was watched the whole time. Then I noticed i had small blue sparks still surrounding my hand, so i shoved it in my hoddy pocket when Ace snapped out of his trance and looked at me. I tried to look calm and cool, thank god it worked.

"Hey Paige, what's up doc?" He smiled as he got off whatever he was on.

"Um well, ever since the migrains vanished, i thought maybe some other ways to get rid of stress so they dont come back. I do have a _**real**_job ya know." I joked.

Ace laughed," So what did ya have in mind?"

"Well there is yoga, and meditation. I do yoga but i know squat on meditation... or at least doing it right without falling asleep." Ace smiled.

"Its easy, here i'll show ya."

He sat down on the floor and gestured me to do the same, so i sat infront of him, sitting the same way he did.

"So the first thing te do is relax your body. I know d'at sounds easier said d'en done but it woiks."

"Well obviously it works." I smiled

"Hey i'm teh one teaching ya here."

"Okay okay," I smiled," Continue master Ace."

He smiled," Anyway, the best thing to do for starts is thing of something you enjoy, kinda like your happy place. After that, slowly empty your mind, block everything out and let your mind clear."

I began to feel relaxed, doing as he said, my mind drew blank but in a good way. My body was relaxed and calm. My mind at ease and comfortable. I never felt this good in my life, till Ace interupted it and pushed me, making me land on my back.

"Hey? What was that for?" I got up.

"Well you learn quickly." He smiled as if he didnt do anything.

I rolled my eyes and smiled," Whatever you say bunny. And thanks."

"No problem. Anything for a friend."

I yawned and stretched and looked at my phone," Wow its getting late... Better pick up something to eat for dad and kimmi. Bye guys."

I walked out and headed to get some take out. Dumplings, stir fry, sweet and sour chicken, yummy noodles and rice. This should be good for us tonight. As i head home, I couldnt get rid of this feeling that someone was watching me. It was a sences of annoyence and shock. I shook my head and got in the apartment, thanks to a good neighbor letting me in when my hands were full. I think today went very well. Its just one of those days where you can't help but smile.

:Loonatics HQ No pov:

It was later after Paige left the building, everyone was in the confrence room, chating mingling and monitoring. Ace was monitoring along with Rev. Lexi was talking to Slam, and Tech was sitting in his chair working on something. It was all nice and peacefull, till a certain bird 'quacked' into the room.

His face was in shock and panic," YOU GUYS WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Everyone turned to him," PAIGE HAS A SUPER POWER!"

There was a silence, then everyone laughed a little. The Duck glared at them, how dare they laugh at his word of superhero-ism. (A/N: Yes i put that in there to put some 'Danger Duck' flare into it XD).

Lexi was the first to speak," Are you sure you weren't listening to your motivation speakers too much? Paige doesn't have super powers, she's a regular girl."

"Oh yeah, how do you know she's not hidding it?" He pointed at her.

"Actually Duck, there is no chance she has any powers, dont forget i did her medication." Tech stopped and looked up from what he was doing.

"Well you were wrong Mr. Smarty Mc'Smartsters." Tech rolled his eyes at him.

"?" Rev turned around in his seat.

"I'm glad you asked that my fellow bird friend," Rev made a funny face," Earlier today i went to the kitchen to make myself my superhero protien shake. There i was, caught in a suprising situation. There, Paige putting her hand on Ace's shoulder while he was meditating. Her eyes turned blue and blue sparks rolled down her arms and to her hands."

Everyone looked at eachother confused as Duck continued," She pulled away, her eyes turned to normal and she put her hands in her pockets as Ace awaken from his 'Training Session' "

Ace grabed his chin in thought," Now that you mention it, i felt some sparks, as in like adreniline or electricity. And when it went away, I was looking at Paige, she looked normal though."

"I'm telling you , She has some sort of strange super power..." Then he gasped," What if she has powers like Sypher?"

Ace shooked his head,"I still have my powers, Duck, so even if she did have powers, she didn't have that kind of power."

Lexi stepped in," Even if she did have powers, she would have told me first over anyone. I mean i am her best friend after all."

"iojsdih ddshslsdf ouosdnpeb ddjlksj no powers..." Slam spoke.

"I'm telling you, she has some sort of strange power."

Lexi stopped and began to think," Well lately she has been wearing these gloves..."

"See? See?" Then Lexi cut him off with a brain blast to his tail.

"But she is a tomboy so it could be part of her fashion. And like i said, she's my best friend, she would have told me if she had super powers."

Duck growled in annoyence," Fine! I see how it is... I will prove it to all of you that the girl has super powers. Be ready to thank me."

"Dont hold your breath Duck." Tech spoke, sounded kinda angry but it was hard to tell.

With that, Duck left the room in a huff, determined to show the dog's true colors. Lexi sighed in annoyence and she held the bridge of her nose. Rev and Ace returned to their stations on the monitors. Slam went to the kitchen to get a bite to eat... And Tech, sitting there, his brows pinched towards eachother in thought. Then he stood up, grabed what he was doing, and headed for the door until he was stopped.

"Are you okay Tech?" It was Lexi.

"Yeah I'm fine, i have to get a small generator for my newest invention i'm making and i left it in the lab." He lied smoothly.

"Oh okay... I was hoping you weren't bugging about what Duck said. I mean, Paige doesn't have super powers... Right? She would have told me if she did right?"

Lexi's face was full of anger, worry, and sadness. It wouldnt be blamed, in a short amount of time, her and Paige became close friends. Telling eachother their darkest secrets, a bond as if they were sisters. So ofcourse a situation like this made everything uncertain. Tech gave her a smiled.

"Its highly impossible for her to have powers. She was too far away from the range of the radiation. Plus even if she did have powers, i would have known from her molecular structer. So not to fear Lexi."

Lexi smiled in relief as Tech headed out. As soon as the doors shut behind him, his ears went back and his tail wagged in caution, like about to be in battle. He clutched his machine in anger and frustration.

"I hope... I hope i'm right..."

:Back at Paige's apartment Normal POV:

I walked out of the shower, wearing my deep blue shirt that stopped to my knees and light black shorts, with mint green striped thong panties. I had a towel around my shoulders as a dried my hair. No i'm not a slut thank you, i just bought these a while ago cause i was curious on what they feel like okay?

I walked into the living room and flopped right next to my cousin as she watched the news.

"So whats the weather like tomorrow?" I asked

"Well it should be rainy tomorrow, might be storming." She looked at me as a groaned

"Looks like i have to set my alarms an hour early..."

She smiled," I forgot that you get very sleepy on rainy days."

"I love rain but i hate how it makes me so damn tired."

"Well why dont you go to bed early then?" My dad sat next to kimmi.

"Cause i dont want to..." I looked at the tv and saw Misty Breeze all proffesional and snobby," Can someone hit her with a 2 by 4 please? It would make her look so much better than all that clown goo thats on her face. Oops i forgot that called makeup."

My cousin laughed and began to head to bed, hangin my towel on the doornob and a sat on my computer chair, logging into my computer. I checked the site and say that SonicRedFeathers2 wasnt on but GreenK9Brain was. Well you can't be on all the time right? Some people have lives too. So i loged in.

::EpicBlueData has logged into the chat::

::GreenK9Brain has logged into the chat::

EpicBlueData: Hey K9

GreenK9Brain: Hey Blue, how are you?

EpicBlueData: I was pretty S***** a few days ago but im alot better now.

EpicBlueData: **Shittty

EpicBlueData: I have to spell curses wrong in order for them to show XD

GreenK9Brain: I think there is a reason why they have it this way :)

EpicBlueData: Lol true XP

EpicBlueData: Sorry i have to cut this short but i am gonna turn in early today, i just wanted to check up on you and red but he's not on.

GreenK9Brain: yeah, work got him good today, all that running around.

EpicBlueData: Yeah i bet o3o

GreenK9Brain: hey i have a question

EpicBlueData: I have an answer :3

GreenK9Brain: haha c: Have you seen any shooting stars lately?

EpicBlueData: Not really

GreenK9Brain: If there was, what would you wish for?

EpicBlueData: Well... I would wish for gaining smarts threw experience and watching others, and to have a voice in the world.

GreenK9Brain: Thats about 2 or 3 wishes... _

EpicBlueData: Well one of them is bound to come true right? X3

GreenK9Brain: Very true... Never thought of it that way.

EpicBlueData: Well i'm off to bed, nighty night K9

GreenK9Brain: Good night Blue

::EpicBlueData has logged out of the chat::

I turned my computer off and stretched with a yawn. I took my pants off and crawled under the covers as i snuggled into my pillow. I have a feeling that i will be stronger... and then maybe i will tell my friends about this strange power or what ever i have.

:Loonatics HQ Tech POV:

I stared at the screen, trying to think of something. The cause of what might have made duck say those things about Paige. The strange shock Ace got before talking to her. The self cautiousness of her with the gloves she wears. I had her blood on anothe screen, scanning it multiple times... I had papers everywhere with equations of the molecular sturctures of our system and of those of regular creatures that werent affected by the meteor.

My tail was between my legs, i was growing frustrated. I couldnt figure out what was going on with Paige... For once, i had a problem i couldnt solve...

* * *

A/N: Hey guys it me and i wanna thank you all for following and supporting me with this story. I hope this is enought for you guys and i hope the results keep you wanting for more.

Lately i have been having some blocks in my head, so i was wondering if i could help from you guys. What would you like to see in the next chapter. Does Duck reveal paige's power problem? Does she hide it? Will Tech solve this situation? Will Paige actually tell her friends?

How do you think it will happen in the next chapter? Tell me what you wish to see? It might be in the next chapter? And what would you like to see more of paige or anyone in this story?

Please read, rate and review. Till the next chapter, see ya soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys this is Chapter 6 in the Average or Not. I am very happy to see all the reviews(even if there arent that many) of all the people that like my story. I am going to say that there is going to be some twists and turns in this story. I hope you get to enjoy them.

I actually have been wanting to write another story, where its normal Looney Tunes, and Paige Sheperd is the new girl in town looking for a living. I thought that would be cool and stuff. So here it is, Average or Not.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in the story except for the ocs in it. Other wise it would be so much more bad ass.

I couldnt stop thinking... I felt like i was betraying them all by keeping this a secret. But how the hell do i tell them i have powers? Its not like i can stroll in and go, "Hey guys how are ya, oh and i have powers by the way." No not gonna happen. Plus i didnt like drawing attenction to myself. The only reason the gang was so worried about me when i was sick, cause i thought i was gonna die...

Zadavia said my power was very useful. When i look into my memory bank,as i call it, I recall the Sypher incident, he absorbed the team's powers and abused them, making him a villian. I began to think how mine could be useful.

Well i can gather data, memories, so if we need a code or something i can get the person and get the code... And some other stuff like that. I wish i could learn more. . . Maybe telling them would help me understand my powers as well.

I looked at the clock in my room, it was almost time for work. That should help calm my mind a little. If that doesnt i would have to go to plan be. I waved to my dad good bye and left for the 'Claire de Lune'. It was a nice Tuesday evening, so it wouldnt be so packed. I found Melody waiting for me at the employee's door.

"You look like you havent slept in the last 48 hours... " She looked worried.

"Nah, this is nothing compared what i used to look like." I smiled.

"Are you okay? Is there anything i can do for you?"

"Nope. I'm all good."We entered the locker room and began to change into our uniforms.

She stops me before going to bus tables," Paige, i'm serious, are you okay? You look like you have been troubled with something."

I sighed with defeat," Okay... What if you have a secret that could either help or harm your friends, but didnt know if i should tell them... Afraid they might treat you diffrently..." I hanged my head.

Melody placed a hand on my should with a smile," You should tell them even if it could harm them. They are your friends, they have a right to know. Plus if you tell them, they might be able to help you before it does any harm."

I paused, taking in what she said, then i smiled" Thanks Melody... That helps alot. But now i have to figure out how to tell them."

"You swim right?" She hands me my ordering tray

"Yeah why?

"There is a pool that is open just done the street. I can take you to it since we both get off early today."

"But i dont have a swimsuit."

She pulls out a black and blue striped one peice swimsuit that looked like my size," Thought this might come in handy."

"You know me so well."

"Thats what friends are for right?"

I smiled," You bet."

Then we began to work our shift. We helped eachother out when it started to get a little full, but not much. Some of the chefs and cooks weren't here today, which is kinda sad cause that would mean we have slow food coming out of the kitchen. We made the most of it. I had some issues with my powers, I actually got to stop myself from gathering information. That kinda helps with me controling it, but still.

I had a guy grab my tail, which i growled at him, called him a pervert and refused to serve him. The boss was a little angry with me, but Melody took over that table for me thank god. In the end of you shift, which was like 4 hours later, We added up me and melody's tips together and split it up between us. Besides Lexi and her friends, Melody was my only human friend, which i didnt mind one bit.

After we changed back into our casual wear we headed to the gym. I was excited, i havent gone to a gym in a while, let alone swim. I was wearing a light grey hoody that had gold yellow lettering, saying" Aint saying nothin" with my black and white sneakers, a grey tanktop and jeans. Melody was wearing a no hood jacket that was a crimson red, black slacks, and white running shoes. I wore my gloves that were kinda like biker gloves, thick and comfortable, but they had no holes in the tips of the fingers. Melody had dirty caramel colored hair with bleach blonde high lights with some coffe colored low lights in it too, along with her ember colored eyes. She had two peircings in each ear, all four were in her earlobe.

"So, how are you liking the city?" She smiled.

"I like it, i'm becoming accostumed to it and familiar to it too."

"Thats good," She smirked," Maybe you will get a boyfriend one of these days."

I looked at her like she was stupid, Your kidding me right?"

"Yes i'm so kidding you, i'm pulling your tail," She said sarcasticly," I'm serisous Paige, if your not working, your working out at home or with your friends, or your trying to get into a college, which comes back to work. You need some time with a special someone."

"uh if you havent noticed, im a germanshepered mixed with who knows what. I'm a mutt and an antho... Not many of them except the Loonatics are in this city."

I saw her look change to a devious smile," Dont..." I glared at her.

"What i didnt say anything." She played innocent as we enter the changing room for the pool.

"I can see it in your eyes, its bad enough Lexi thinks the same thing."

"Your friends with Lexi bunny?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool once you get to know her. She's like a combo of a tomboy and a girly girl in the same time. I never thought that could be possible till i met her." I chuckled as a slip my suit on.

"Nice. Oh, i cut a hole so your tail could go threw."

"Thanks Mel... " I walked out and put my clothes into my locker and grab a towel/

"You all set?" I look up and saw her in a purple two peice with her towel.

"You bet." I locked my locker up and followed her to the pool.

We jumped into the pool, which was huge, and we got ourselves used to the cold water in seconds. Man i miss having the feeling of cold water hit my fur. I did some laps in the water, going back and forth, talking to Melody. She lived in the city for her whole life, but she wants to get away and have a settle and gentle life, not having to worry about the difficulties of the city and its drama.

After a little while, I floated on my back and I began to think of what Melody said earlier. She left a few minutes ago and headed home, she layed me a small bag on the bleachers so i could put my swimsuit and towel in it.

I finally came down with the conclusion that i have to tell them, I just have to. They are my best friends, except for Duck, he's just plain annoying as hell. I was wondering how i would tell them of my odd power... Should i tell them as soon as a see them or just add it in a conversation. Maybe i should gather them together and talk to them about it, like civil people...

Zadavia told me they would help me with this power, but i dont want them to change how they feel about me. Yeah i'm their friend, but i dont wanna have a diffrent view point since i have a power now. I mean, i want them too still treat me the same way they did before.

I dived to the bottom of the pool. on the shallow end of course, and relaxed. I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball. Doing this just relaxes me, making me feel all new and replenished. I float back up for air and wiped my hair back so it was out of my face. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting.

I have to tell them today... I dont think i can stall another day of this hiding my powers. I can't even hide it from dad or my cousin. It makes me feel a little sick and guitly inside. I can't even tell my own family about it. Its like i'm afraid they would change how they look on me too... I dont want that to happen. I dont want to lose them... But... If i dont tell them, then i would end up hurting them right?...

"I have to tell them... I have to..." I sighed.

I climbed out of the pool and went into the showers to clean myself off, then used the hand dryer to dry my hair(A/N: I do that XD) and got dressed. I put the swim stuff in a bag and put it over my shoulder along with my purse. I started heading my way to the tower, flipping my phone open and calling my dad. After two rings he answers.

"Hey kiddo whats up." dad sounded happy.

"Hey dad... I have a question."

"No you are not allowed to watch porn tonight, the bill is going up and they are gettings suspicous." My dad chuckled.

I laughed at his little joke," No i wasnt gonna ask about that, but thats your problem, i dont watch that fake shit." I heard him laugh on his side of the phone.

"Alright kiddo, what did ya wanna ask?"

I gulped and sighed," If i found out something, diffrent about me that could change everything... Would you still treat me the same? And be honest."

My dad began to laugh," What kind of question is that? Have you been talking to your mother again? I swear every time you talk to that woman, you gain stupid cells and lose your common sence cells."

I snorted in laughter for a moment," No dad, i havent talked to her in a year."

"So you know my answer right?"

"But dad i'm serious, what if i found something that could change all our lives, even Kittanna's..."

"Well then I'd be proud of you. You doing something that not only helps others but yourself as well. Just do what you know is right. I wouldn't treat you any diffrent. Even if you ever become famous in anyway shape or form, you will still be my daughter."

I stopped and wiped a tear from my eye," Thanks dad, that means alot to me."

"No problem Paige. I'm here for you no matter what."

"Thanks dad... I'll see ya later, i gotta talk to Lexi about something and i dont know if i'll be home tonight."

"Alright kiddo, be safe."

"Love ya daddy..." I smiled, i havent called him that in a very long time.

I could hear him smile on the other line," Love ya too sweetie."

With that i hung up and looked up at the tower with determination, but also a little fear. I pushed that fear into the back of my mind, i entered the domain of the heroes of the city. I let the security computer scan my face and it let me in. This was it... I climbed into the elevator and began to asend to the floor where they all gather... I hope i can do this right the first and only time.

The first thing i saw as soon as the elevator doors open was something that made me growl under my breath. I did not need this, not right now.

"What do you want Duck?" I walked passed him.

"Oh i just wanted to talke to you about some things concerning with the group."

I stopped and crossed my arms, i turned to face him," This i gotta hear."

"We have had a feeling your hiding something? So what are you up to, dog" He leaned close to my face in suspicioun.

I pushed him away," First off, personal space is a need, secondly if i had a secret, i would have told you guys."

Funny i have been hiding from them and was just going to tell them if this bozo wasn't in my way.

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah, mr sweet and sour." I smirked.

He glared at me for the name i called him," I saw what you did to Ace!"

I froze for a second, but he must be bluffing," Humor me Duck..." Trying to play cool.

"You touched Ace's shoulder and your eyes glew blue. Then this electricity like thing came from you and Ace. So what did you take from him? Hm?"

I can't believe he saw that, my eyes grew wide, of all people why did he have to see that. I have to tell the guys before Duck does. I know they wont beive him, but still he will make it seem like i am a bad guy or something that Duck usually does.

"I-I dont know what your talking about Duck, I went to talk to him, i just tapped his shoulder to get his attenction that's all." I started to head where the confrence room was.

"Oh~ no you dont ms secrets." He grabed my arm.

"Let go of me Duck!" I struggled to get out of his grip. For a small and weak looking creature, he was strong.

"What did you do to Ace? Take his power? Steal his intellegence? Cloned him?"

"I SAID LET ME GO GOD DAMN IT!" I gave a hard tug and finally got out of his grip, but then he grabed something else which made it so much worse.

He grabed my hand. I forgot to put my gloves on after i got out of the pool. This was not good, not good at all! I soon could see what he did. He was with a pig looking kid in a orphanige, being adopted, and raised in a good family. Then him being made fun of in school cause his quest for attention. Him cleaning the pools of the park's pool and the meteor stricking.

A pulled my hand back and i looked scared, what was he gonna do? I know Duck isnt the brightest color in the crayon box but he still had his advantages for being a Loonatic. He shook his head and stared at me at awe at first. But then he glared at me like i was a criminal.

"What did you do to me?"

"Do to you? Uh last i checked _**you**_ grabed _**my**_ hand, which _**caused**_ this to happen you bird brain!" I took a steps back away from him, afraid what he might do.

Soon he had a small smile, then it grew widder and widder, which made me less scared and more confused. What the hell was he thinking to make him smile? Then again this is Duck here, who knows what goes on in his little head.

"I WAS RIGHT! HAHAHA TAKE THAT ACE! I PROVED YOU WRONG!" He started to do a little victory dance.

"Uh... okay? Um, see ya later."

"Oh no you dont missy?" He grabed my arm with both hands this time.

And before i could struggle, we quacked or teleported into the confrence room. They were all in there and when they all looked at me, my ears went back and i kinda did a nervous chuckle.

"H-hey guys... whats up" I gave a small wave.

I bet they could tell something was wrong. I mean, me, all looked like i was freaking scared as hell and Duck with the biggest smile ever. It could have been bigger than the cat from alice and wonderland or whatever. The first person to speak was Ace.

"Duck what did ya do?"

"I have proven that," He points to me," Paige here here has a power."

"Oh really?" Tech spoke," Enlighten us."

"I grabed her hand.. Then i got this staticie feeling going into my body, then i woke up with a head ache and seeing missy here pulling her hand away. She does have powers." He crossed his arms and smiled triumphly.

"So your saying is that , you got a shocked feeling, blacked out, woke up all while you grabbed her hand?" Lexi looked at Duck.

"Exactly."

The Loonatics all looked at eachother for a moment, then they all bursted into laughter. Ace was grabing his sides as he laughed. Lexi was sitting on the table, laughing while swinging her legs back and forth fast. Rev was on the ground rolling around, laughing. Slam was laughing so hard he was crying. Tech was laughing, his head down on the table and slaming his fist into the table. They were all howling about this... They must have thought it was a prank or something.

They all began to slow their laughter down into a fit of giggles to silence. They wiped their eyes for they had tears in them and they began to catch their breathes.

"Nice one Duck, I never t'ought d'at i could laugh d'at hard before." He chuckled a bit.

Lexi giggled a little," I'm sorry Paige, i dont know what has gotten into Duck."

"Yeah, he has this thought that you have a power of some sort and is determined to find out." Tech spoke.

"-" I interupted Revi in his little rant.

"Actually guys... Duck is right..."

"Awe come on, Page, quit pulling our leg. I bet Duck persuade you some how to go along with his littl prank... Right?'

I looked at my feet and my ears go back," I'm afraid i'm not... Duck was right for once... I do have a power..."

I closed my eyes hard, afraid what might happen. They all looked at eachother, to Duck, to me, then back to eachother in shock, even Rev and Slam were shocked.

"WWHHAATTT?" They all yelled.

I covered my ears, my ears press against my head, feeling ashamed," H-How is this possible?" Lexi spoke.

"Remeber how i got migrains all the time, then the worse case was a little while ago, then it went away?"

They nodded," Well it was kinda like a staging process. Unlike you guys, mine was for some reason slow and evolving to something diffrent."

"The migrains cause your brain to have a streatch and and intensity so your body could get used to this new powers of yours. And by the way Duck described it, it might have to do with brain waves and and eletrical curency." Tech spoke in shock.

Lexi walked up to me," Why didnt you tell us before? When you actually got them?"

"I told Zadavia..." My voice was small... I never felt so guilty in my life, i thought i was gonna break.

"But why didnt you tell us, or just me?" Lexi sounded a little hurt, which made me shatter.

I could feel tears run down my cheeks, I closed my eyes hard so that i could try to stop them, but no such luck. I put a hand over my face, so they wouldnt see me cry. My voice began to fail, small hicks began to be visible to my voice.

"I-I was scared... I didn't want you guess to think of me d-diffrently than i usualy was... I didnt wanna lose the friendship i got... I h-had to give up alot of friends when i left. 3 years, 3 y-years i have h-had only me ,my dad and my c-cousin... I didnt want to be a-alone again... It s-scares me... I didnt want to l-lose you g-guys over a s-stupid shitty power.." I began to break down.

I fell to my knees as i cried,right infront of these heroes-no, my friends... well they were my friends, and now i just lost them threw a selfish act i commited. I didnt cry my hear out, but I cried softly and hard.

The room was silent except for the soft cries i gave out. They all looked at eachother, sad and well a little guilty. Duck even had a grim face.

"Awe~jdjidkljkdkj hug?"

I looked up and saw Slam offering me a hug with his big smile. I couldnt help but chuckle a little and smile.

"Yes i would like a hug you big teddy bear you."

He gave me a big hug, squeezing gently me into this big cuddle monster. I gave him a hug back, wiping the tears from my eyes. He let me go and i saw Lexi come over and hug me, kinda like a sister hug. Tight and friendly, but still gentle and not squeezing the life out of ya.

I took a step back and smiled," Awe screw it, Group hug!"

Everyone laughed and gathered into a hug. I havent felt this happy for a hug. i mean these guys arent just super heroes with cool powers. They are my best friends, my family, and they could help me threw alot that leads to the future.

After the hug i looked around and smiled. Not one of them looked angry with me, not one.

"Well that was very touching."

We all turned and saw Zadavia, smiling friendly and happily. I couldnt help but smile back.

"I'm glad you finally told them." She approuched our group.

"Someone told me that its okay to tell your friends, that if it does cause harm, they can help it so it doesnt."

"We're glad you told us Paige." Lexi gave me another hug, i chuckled.

"Well would you like to explain your power so that we can find a way to help ya control it?" Zadavia asked

I smiled," Its like an electic feeling. Who ever i touch, i gather and copy data and experience. Like when i touched Ace or Lexi. My flexibility and my reflex increased as if i lived their life. I also can store memories of others."

I smiled and continued," Like if we needed a code or a design for something. I just touch that person and i'll remeber every detail. However i dont think i'm that far in my power to actually go in and copy the data i need. For now i only get random information and memories."

"Kinda like a computer in a way? You copy and store information from other resources, not only does it help you but it doesnt effect the person your taking the data from." Tech smiled.

"Yeah, like when i touched Ace, he didnt forget any of his moves or memories. They were still intact and they didnt change one bit."

"Well t'en, now d'ere is one thing we have ta figure out." Ace smiled

"Whats that?" I looked at him confused.

"Would ya like t'e join the Loonatics."

I stared blankly at him, then it finally registered into my head on what he just asked me," KONG-FU BUNNY SAY WHAT?"

He just had this smile on his face, i really wanted to punch it right off right now. . .

A/N: My first Cliffhanger XD

I'm so happy i got to write this much. It was kinda tricky, plus my internet hasnt been paid yet so by the time you read this, it has been paid.

So yeah, she finally tells the Loonatics that she has this power "Living computer" and they are okay with it.

Wonder what happens next? Will she join them? How will her dad react to the news that his daughter has a chance to be a super hero? How will this effect her worker life? What do you think?

Read, Rate, and Review what you think will happen next? Lets see how close your prediction is? ^u^

Till then, See ya'll Later!

~Otaku_GamerGal


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here we are! Chapter 7 ^^ well this here comes the fun part and where the TechXoc part starts to form. What do you guys think will happen? how do you see Tech and Paige getting together? any advice for these two workaholics?

Oh and i am thinking of starting a TMNT fanfiction if any of you guys are a fan. I will be working on both of these stories, so i hope to see you all enjoy that too.

Then again i have alot of stuff to do so i might stick with this story for a while or until its finish before starting another one, know what i mean?

Disclaimer: I do not own The loonatics or anything from Loonatics unleashed except for my Ocs. Got a problem with that?

* * *

_Last time on __**Average or Not.**__ . ._

"Well t'en, now d'ere is one thing we have ta figure out." Ace smiled

"Whats that?" I looked at him confused.

"Would ya like t'e join the Loonatics."

I stared blankly at him, then it finally registered into my head on what he just asked me," KONG-FU BUNNY SAY WHAT?!"

He just had this smile on his face, i really wanted to punch it right off right now. . .

* * *

I stared at him like he grew another set of ears or something.

"What? It doesnt sound like a bad idea." He smiled with a shrug.

I sighed,I put a hand over my eyes and let it slide from my muzzle to my sides... Then i punched him in the gut. He staggered back a little bit, groaning in pain and wincing as he held his stomach.

"What ya do d'at for?"

"Cause i'm kinda pissed off right now and you were the closest to me."

"Why are you so angry,Paige?" Lexi walked next to me.

"Cause i dont have time for super hero stuff, i have a life to live, bills to pay and hours to work.. I'm sorry guys." I sighed.

"Thenwhydontyoucomeoverafterw orksowecantrainyoutouseyourp owersEventhoughitseems yourdoingwellwiththemalready butyouarestillkindaarookieno tinabadwayimean-" Rev started blabbering.

"That actually sounds like a wonderful idea Rev." Zadavia spoke," Since at the moment you are busy tying loose ends, the team can train you until you fully understand you power and it will give you time to think about your final decision."

I closed me eyes and smiled," Sounds good to me."

The gang shouted hurray, i blushed a little, not excpecting that. I looked over to Tech, who noticed me looking at him and looked in a diffrent direction. I smiled at his little act. Even though he was probably the most mature person on the team, he still acted like a child at small moments. I had to admit, it did make him kinda cute, but that was all.

"Wait, we need to get you your suit." Lexi smiled.

"But i'm not joining the team right now." I protested.

"That doesnt mean you can't wear one. Think of yourself as a recruit." Ace smiled.

"I'll get to work on her temperary suit, since we dont know the full potential of her powers." Tech ran out of the room eagerly.

"Sounds like a plan." Ace gave him the thumbs up.

"Why did he run?" I watched him leave in a hurry.

"He hasn't made a suit like ours in a long time, ya know how ours are specially made for our powers. Yeah we get armor and stuff but thats temperary. And your power is a mind-blower so he's gonna have a field day making your suit." Lexi laughed.

I couldnt help but blush at that," C-cool... Can't wait to see it."

"Lets do a scan on your body, so we know what power is confirmed and would have to work on." Zadavia spoke and lead us a small room where there was a lit up platform in the middle of the room.

"Please stand in the middle of that platform and we will begin the scan."

"Okay, Zadavia." I stood in the middle as she said.

She pressed a few buttons when a electronic voice poped on," _Scan begining to proccess_."

I saw small circles of light come from the top and the bottom of the platform, slowly closing in on eachother then seperating. It did it quite a few times, before the scanning was over.

"_Scanning confirmed_." Then it showed my body and the chemicals that made my powers on a grid beside Zadavia.

"It seems you gain mental and physical data threw touch, you copy the data and it sends the similar electo brain waves into your mind as if it was your own." She stated.

"So i'm a living computer... Cool!" I smiled.

"It seems you also give off small amounts electricity when you raise your voice."

"So? Duck gives out hot air when he talks too."I smirked

The team chuckled at my comment as Duck just stood there not catching the joke till a few moments later," Hahaha, Laugh all you want."

Then he had a smirk on his face," So i am supieror to you now, recruit. Now you will do as a say inorder to be the best hero ever, of course not as good as me." I rolled my eyes.

"Actually Duck, she will be trained by everyone _**but**_ you." Ace stated.

"Huh?! And why is that?" He glared at Ace.

"Cause she will need physical and mental training for her body and mind. Ace will be teaching her how to defend herself and how to clear her mind. Lexi will teach her flexibility, while Slam and Rev will be teaching her strength and speed."

"And what about Tech?" I asked quietly.

"I will be teaching you how to store all that energy and data in your head, like designing a program for a very well designed computer." Tech walked in, slightly blushing after what he said at the end of his sentence.

I walked up to Duck," Hey you are teaching me something."

He puffed his chest proudly," And what might that be?"

I crossed my arms and smirked," What _**not**_ to do when your a superhero."

The gang chuckled again, even Zadavia laughed a little," Your all dispicable..." Duck stated.

I smiled and checked my watch. It was very late at night and dad was probably asleep already along with Kimmi. I sighed, knowing when i get home i have to tell them.

"Hey Lex, can i bunk with you tonight?"

"Sure, no problem." She smiled and i followed her out of the room.

"Your suit should be done by either tomorrow or the day after," I stopped and turned to the brainy coyote," I still got to figure out how to calerbrate it to match with your electical brain waves and moleculare patterns." He didn't make eye contact as a faint pink hit his cheeks.

I couldnt help but smile cutely," I believe you will do your best,Tech. I'm counting on ya." I gave him a peace sign before getting back with Lexi.

That time i did see him blush, which made him look a little cute when he was shocked. I followed Lexi back to her room. I had a better idea of the place now that i have been here for a little while. She flopped on her bed as soon as we got in the room.

"I'm so exciteded! I cant believe you have super powers too!" She smiled with glee.

I couldnt help but laugh," I know me too."

She looked at me with a smirk," So what was with the little peace sign to Tech about?"

"T-that was something i usually did around friends, it would always cheer them up." I blushed a little.

"Oh so i'm not your friend?" She pouted playfully.

My blush faded and i laughed," Nope, your my sister."

With that, there was a squeal from me and lexi as she glomped me to the floor and we both started laughing our asses off, like we were sisters.

I sigh and just layed on the floor next to Lexi, same way as her, laying on the floor all spread out and relaxing. We kinda snickered one or twice, have a awesome friendly air in the room that only because by the two of us.

"So... What now?" I asked.

"Well I dont know to be honest... Is there anything... i dont know, like a feeling you had these powers for a reason?"

"... Now that you mention it... When it struck i thought it was a shooting star..."

She sat up, using her arms to hold her up as she looked at me," Really?"

"Yeah... I was living a kinda rough life... I felt like i was ignored and being taken advantage of cause everyone thought i was a kid... I wished on that star with two wishes."

She raised a brow," Why two?"

"One of them is bound to be granted, right?"

"I never thought of it that way." She laughed," So what did you wish for?"

I took a breath and sighed," I wished for learning threw experience and to have my voice heard... Now i suddenly have this ability to become a living computer now."

Lexi thought for a moment," Its like one of your wishes came true from the radiation... Maybe your other wish could give us a clue if you develope another power or something."

I shook my head and chuckled," Highly doubt it, i mean what are the odds to have a power like mine? What makes you think i'll have a power like my wish? This computer thing is probably a coincidence."

"Ya never know girl. Ya never know."

Soon we turned in for the night as it became darker and darker. I still couldnt sleep, thinking of my power and what Lexi said. What if my wishes were a clue of my powers. And if so, what would my power be that involved my voice?...

I was wearing a midnight blue shirt with grey sweatpants as I layed on the floor next to Lexi's bed. I was laying ontop of my blankets, with my arms under my head. I needed to clear my head, and the best way was by walking around.

I quietly walked out of Lexi's room and began to explore the Loonatics' HQ. I know i'm kinda used to it by now but its just i seem to learn something new everytime i walk around. I began to study the walls. very soft looking but was made of metal of some sort. The floors were made of a hard heavy duty tile that was neatly put together. It is obvious that Zadavia created this tower.

I began to notice that i was walking to the Lab... I thought Tech would be asleep, but then i remembered about the gang telling me that Tech would probably be up all night just to make me a suit that was probably temperary. Next thing i knew, i was infront of the lab doors.

I took a deep breath and relaxed as I knocked on the door quietly. It was more like a tap, but for some reason i felt like i had to be quiet, even though i know these guys couldnt hear me in their sleep. I paused for a moment and noticed no one was answering the door, so i assumed he probably passed out in there.

I was gonna head back when i suddenly heard crashing and falling from the other side of the door. My ears went back and i looked around nervously, worried about waking the guys and what was happening on the other side of those doors. I heard a groan then a scurry, as if trying to keep balance. Then a bang of metal and the door slid open.

I saw Tech, panting like crazy, covered in wires and i think oil or something. I blinked for a moment then felt kinda embarrased all of a sudden. He was wearing his uniform still and looked exhausted.

"Uh... I didnt mean to disturb ya Tech... I'll just head back to my room..."

"N-no no its okay... I was kinda trying to organise myself and only made the mess even worse." He paused and blushed a little after looking at himself," Uh, c-come on in."

I entered the Lab for the first time. It had a tecno like pillar in the middle of the room, covered in gizmos and gagets. The room was more of a circular shape, one side that had monitors and computers and desks while the other was a collection of diffrent weapons and machines.

"Wow... This is amazing." I looked around the room.

"Yeah, well this is where the magic happens." Tech pulled a chair up for me.

I sat next to him," I bet. This place is like wonderland for geeks-uh not in a bad way i mean."

"I know what you mean... I know the team compliments me on my work but its nice to hear it from others as well." He smiled.

" A voice from the little people... I honestly think that you are probably one of the main reasons why this team succeeds so well."

"Awe, t-thanks," He blushed and rubed the back of his head,"I dont think thats really it though."

"I mean it Tech," I looked at him with serious eyes," If it werent for your inventions, mostly created to stop these power villians and psychoes, this team would have very hard time protecting this place."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, the Nano suits that mimiced your powers when Syper took them away. The porto-lab that you created, or the space ship that destroyed the second meteor that was heading to Acmetropolis, or even the EMP when Master mind took over HQ!..."

I paused as he blinked at me, I began to blush bad from embarasment as i rested my face in my hands," And how do i know all that? I swear the only person i touch was Ace and i did it on accident!"

I soon heard a soft chuckle grow into a hysterical laugh. I looked over to see Tech laughing really hard in his seat. He was clutching his sides as he layed back, tears starting to form in his eyes. I dont know what had gotten into me but i started to chuckle then laugh along with him. I didnt even know what we were laughing about.

Soon our little laughing fit began to grow to quit fit of chuckles and giggles. We looked at eachother as we tried to catch our breath with big toothy smiles on our faces. I was the first to break the silence of laughter.

"What was so funny?"

"It was just, you got so passionate about your little speal then you got all red and embarrased after a moment of silent..."

I blinked for a moment then slightly glared at him, my cheeks feeling all warm," Well i'm so happy i amuse you Tech E Coyote."

He laughed a little at my sarcasm," I understand the thoughts and memories you get that randomly pop into your head. Since you haven't mastered your power yet, you will get random data you gather, instead of just certain things. But what you did was a diffrent step."

"A diffrent step? Tech speak English, i didnt go to college yet remember?"

"What you just did was when you began to think of the reason and example of me being the main part of the team, which i'm very flattered by, you began to gather certain memories that involved any invention i had created. Now that is a good step even thought thats not the first one."

"Then what is the first step?"

"Well... Basicly we just train you to get certain memories or experience that you need for a mission or something along the lines of that. For example, If we need a code to get someone's location. We can figure out who contacted with them last and all you have to do is touch that person, get the data that is required to find the original and there we go, mission complete."

"Well then how do i do that without, the person thinking i'm holding onto freaking out?"

"As you already know, our cells work faster than a milisecond, to give our bodies what they need in order for them to properly work. Your cells work faster."

"Why?"

"To store all that data your gather from your powers. There is like this time freeze, but its not... What i'm trying to say is that when you think its a few minutes to gather the data or find it, could be only a second or two from holding that person. Your body is working that fast."

"Wow... I'm not surprised i dont talk as fast as Rev does." I laughed

Tech smiled," No, thats what makes you diffrent. Your cells changed for not only for your powers but for your body. Its like a balance."

"Oh... I think i get it now.." I smiled, " Thanks Tech."

"It no problem." He blushes slighlty.

I noticed that he was covered in oil still," Um Tech?"

"Yeah?"

"Arent you gonna clean yourself up? Your covered in oil of some sort..." I chuckled.

He began to blush from his own embarasment," Oh! Yeah, i might need to do that."

He stood up from his seat as he went to the horde of electronics. I heard clanging and banging of metals and wires fall as he looked for something to clean him up. I covered my mouth as i held in a laugh. Soon he returned with a towel.

"What?" He looked at me with a brow raised as he began to wipe himself off.

"Its just so funny." I began to snicker.

"What is?"

"You having to raer and tear threw that jungle of technology just to get a peice of cloth."

"So?"

"I can see why your so distracted and disorganized... I tell ya what."

"What?"

"I'll help you organize this place, under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

I stood up and walked till i was infront of him, poking his chest," You, Mr. Green Coyote, go to bed and get a good night sleep."

"What?" He looked at me bewildered," B-but..."

"No 'buts'... I know how you are when your working on a project and pulling all nighters. If your making this suit for me, then you need all the rest and your brain cells working. When you sleep it replenishes your cells, including your brain cells. So your brain would have had a good night sleep and my suit will be the best out of all of them."

"Wow..." He blinked and smiled," Where did you learn that?"

"Myself... I was bored one day and was studying how the body works..."

"Your kinda smart. We'll make a Loonatic out of you yet." He smiled.

"Tech, i dont know if thats a good thing or a bad thing?" I smirked as he laughed, " Well im getting kinda sleepy."

Tech saw me yawn and he smiles," Yeah me too..."

"You know my deal." I went behind him and started pushing him towards the door.

"H-hey hey! I need to save my work!" he resisted.

I stopped and crossed my arms as he faced me," Fine, but you better get some sleep. If i found out you pulled an all nighter, i'm kicking your coyote ass..." I chuckled.

"Alright, alright." I started heading for the door," Oh, and Paige?"

I stopped and looked at him as the door open," You look nice with your hair down..."

I had totally forgot i took my hair down when i got ready for bed. My hair stopped to below my chest. A nice light brown to normal brown color was what my hair was. It was a little shaggy cause i was trying to sleep earlier, but that was something a person like me didnt hear everyday... Excpecially from a hero figure.

I blushed a little as i saw a faint pink rise to his cheeks,"Thanks ,Tech... I dont get complimented that often. I should leave it down more often then."

His face turned a little redder only by just a little before i walked back to Lexi's room and layed on my blankets. I yawned and snuggled into one of the three pillows Lexi let me borrow.

"So, what did you do?" I heard Lexi's voice arose in the silent night.

"I went for a walk to tire myself out..." I grumbled.

"Oh, really now? Then why did i hear you laughing? What was so funny from your walk?"

Damn it! I forgot about her super hearing!... I grabbed on of my pillows and threw it at her, hitting her as she giggled quietly.

"You should be titled as the Super Easdropper ya know that?" I shoved my face into the two remaining pillows I had," And if you mention something else you heard i'm kicking your off the bed and claiming it for myself."

I heard her laugh a little," Good night, Paige."

"Good night, Lexi." I waited a little bit before mumbling three words as i konk out for the night," Sweet Dreams Loonatics."

* * *

A/N: yeah the next chapter you get to see her suit and find out what her dad says about her and her new powers.

What did you think about the little Paige and Tech moment? Did i do okay? I didnt make it straight forward did i? I wanted their friend ship to grow more and more, then have them date a little or something like that around when her final power reveals.

Yes she has a second power just like all the Loonatics have two powers. So, wanna guess what it is?

And what do you want the gang to do when they start training Paige to become a Loonatic? Remeber what each person does:

Ace: Meditation and self defense

Lexi: Flexibility and gymnastics

Rev: Speed and Endurence

Slam: Strength and Stamina

Tech: Focus and her ability (gather data and stuff like that)

So if ya have any ideas on what they should do, let me know ^^. And how do you feel about the story so far? Any favorites in this story so far? Well i hope to hear from you all soon!

Till next time!


	8. Note

A/N: sorry guys i have been having some issues lately. I have been fighting with my boyfriend, which might or might not end us *heart breaks* and i have been stressed about my mother trying to get me home... I will right more to the story, plus it doesnt help that this kind of stress makes me have writers block... I'm very sorry i havent written more yet but i will soon once all this drama stops.

Thanks for being nice and loyal readers.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys its me again with the new chapter. Here we get to see the reaction of her family once they find out that paige is now a recruit for the Loonatics. I hope i get more reviews on this story, i have been struggling with looking for a job, and getting a place. **

**I am so sorry i havent sent in any work in a while. Cyber school is a pain in the ass and its hard to understand in my opinion. I also have been having trouble with home. Dad got so sick and i have been worried about him... I have been trying to get work, but its so hard in this economy. Plus I just turned 19 in 2/26. **

**Anyway i wanna know how you feel about paige. Is she a good character? am i keeping in character when i am writing the officials out. Tell me what you think should happen next. **

**Thank you so much for being here from the start and i hope to hear more from you all.**

**Oh and when there are some missions paige will be able to get on, so i will be picking episodes that she doesnt remember. The missions she will be one are mixed and matched from the show so sorry if they are out of order. Dont worry i will try to make them as close to the show time line as i possibly can. **

**If you have a request on what episode you wanna see her in, send me your thoughts in the review.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything based on Loonatics but my ocs. Warner Bros. or something like that owns them.**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

_**I was surrounded by darkness, it was so cold. I felt like i was floating, like i was in air. Then my head started to grow in pain. All these voices, these voices of anger, pain, and sadness started to scream all in the same time like a satanic chant.**_

_**"would you stop daydreaming already?"**_

_**"Can't you do anything right?"**_

_**"Listen for once!"**_

_**"Your grades are slipping ms sheperd."**_

_**"Why would you hurt me like this?"**_

_**"Grow up!"**_

_**"Oh, thats real mature..."**_

_**"Your scared of me? Thats not what adults do paige!"**_

_**"Quit lying to me!"**_

_**"No one wants to be your friend!"**_

_**"Why can't you listen?"**_

_**"Get out of my face now!"**_

_**"Quit it with your attitude..."**_

_**"I am not the bad parent!"**_

_**"Quit texting me!"**_

_**"Grandpa! Please don't leave me!"**_

_**"Their only nice to you cause they pity you."**_

_**"Quit drawing and focus on whats really important!"**_

_**"I do care about you..."**_

_**"Oh, just because it didn't means you can break a promise?"**_

_**"When are you going to grow up? You say your an adult but you are not."**_

_**"Your acting like a child!"**_

_**".. I'm sorry Paige, but its over... "**_

_**I could feel like my head was about to explode, it was in so much pain. I dug my nails into my head, trying to ease the pain but no use. I curled into a ball and my tail went between my legs. My ears went back and i bit my lip so i wouldn't cry, but i knew i had to get rid of this pain some how. The scar above my eye began to rip open and bleed. **_

_**This darkness was just torchering me. I couldn't take it anymore. I had no one to help me, no one to protect me, no one to guide me. So I did what i usually did when i was alone and by myself.**_

_**I screamed.**_

_**/::/**_

I jolted up with my eyes all watery and stinging... Was i crying in my sleep again?... I havent done that since that day.. When i first moved away from home. Its so strange, three years have gone by and its just so diffrent now. Looking back on my past, it seems like it was all a dream.

I felt my right eye for any cuts or scratches. I only felt a scar that was just above my right eye brow... It was a tiny scar, however I earned it in the most severe way. The memories still burn heavily on my heart.

I heard a yawn from a yellow doe, that brought me back to reality. I looked and saw lexi with her messy hair and her ears all floppy. I couldnt help but smile.

" I'm guessing the extra pillow helped ya sleep huh?" I snickered, remebering the night before.

" Yep it sure did." Lexi smiled at me.

I havent felt this close since i had my best friends olivia, sharyn, and emma around. Olivia was a fluffy haired cat with brownish red fur and pretty green eyes. Sharyn was a wolf with brown fur and brown eyes that was always in a low ponytail. Then there was emma, wearing glasses, a long braid and i mean long, a pretty white horned owl who was pretty smart.

I have had some contact with them but not that much since they are all in college now. I couldnt help but sigh. I mean i'm so happy they can go to college and explore the world on their own but i felt kinda envious about them being able to live normal and be free to do as they please.

"Whats wrong Paige?" I looked up at the worried bunny.

"Nothing, just had trouble sleeping."

"I'm guessing that walk didnt help?"

I laughed,"Nope not at all."

"Well, have any plans for today?"

I began to think, then my ears went back,"I have to tell my dad and my cousin about me having powers."

"Well, from what i hear, your family is awesome. So i think they will take it well."

I staggered up onto my legs as i got ready. I put on my blue and grey hoody, along with my jeans and and sneakers. I put on my glasses and began to brush my hair. As I grab my ponytail, I stopped myself. I remembered Tech's comment on my hair. I smiled a little and put the small black hair tie around my wrist.

"So how are you gonna break it to him?"

I signed," He always told me, what ever my choice is, he will be with me through the whole thing..."

"Sounds like a good dad to me."

"Yeah~ he's been there for me more times than i can count, unlike my mother.. But enough about that."

"I wonder if Tech finished your suit."

"Well I dont know. I walked and saw him working, made him go to bed... I wonder if he actually got to bed?"

Lexi raised a brow at me," _**You**_ made _**Tech**_ go to _**bed**_? I think something is wrong with this picture." She laughed

"What? what did I say?" I didnt understand what she was saying.

"Nevermind, lets get something to eat."

I smiled,"Okay Lex."

We then headed to the kitchen, Lexi wearing her suit, me being normal. When we got there, Rev was making a smoothe, Tech was reading the newspaper, and Ace was getting a glass of carrot juice. I looked over them all and began to think for a moment...

"Hey guys? what do you got in your kitchen?" I asked

"Wellthereislotsofeggsandbaconwithbiscuitcontainer sandsomesausagetoo." Rev smile,"Oh!GoodmorningPaige."

"Morning guys... Can you show me where it is?"

"Surethingbutwhydoyouwanttoknowwherethefoodis?"

"I think its very important to have a good breakfast." I smiled.

As Lexi goes to toast some bread, Rev showed me where everything was and even the pots and pans. They never used them before... Boy are they gonna be in shock after this. I started cooking the bacon first and the sausage, makeing bowls and bowls of the food so thaty Slam can have _**his**_ fill as well. After i made an army full of bacon and sausage, i used the grease to cook the eggs, pancakes, and waffles. What ever grease i had left over i used in a creamy sausage gravy as i removed the buscuits from the oven.

Already i can hear Slam lick his chops from the other side of the room. I chuckled a little.

"Oh no you don't. You gotta wait just like everyone else. The only reason i'm tasting it because i got to make sure its cooked right."

"Aww." Slam pouted and made me feel like a sad puppy who just got a toy taken off him.

"So whats with the betty crocker, Paige?"

I turned my attention to Ace as he shut the fridge door," Well, its just a way for me to say thanks to all y'all... I mean, I didnt tell you the truth at first but you still accept me. And you did save my dad when we first met. Not to mention you guys accepted me as a friend. Its the least i can do."

"Don't forget, you will be the first loonatic we recruited."

"So? What does that have to do with me making you breakfast?"

Lexi sniffed around my cooking area," Well it smells good, so i'll take it."

I giggled," I hope you all are hungry. But Slam, I'm making your plate, or should i say bucket."

He pouted and crossed his arms as he sat down, which kinda shook the room a little. The gang chuckled as i finished cooking the meal. I started to reach for the plates up on the top shelf, i only could whine as i was just a hair off to reach it.

"I hate being short." I pouted.

I heard a chuckle behind me and i saw Ace help get the plates down," Looks like you will be the shortest loonatic too."

"Oh shut it Rabbit."

"Last time i checked, i was a bunny."

"I thought bunny was a term for girl rabbits."

That got Lexi holding her sides from bursting into laughter. Ace shook his head with a smile and patted my head.

"Alright, alright. Ya win d'is time."

I chuckled as i put food on each plate and handed it to them. I got a very large bucket and filled with the grease, fat, and what was left for him to eat. I also poured a glass of orange juice for everyone and myself.

"Mmmm! This is real good!" Lexi exclaimed with joy as she ate more.

"I agree, this is pretty good." Tech added.

"Wow!Thiskindofcookingkindaremindsmeofhomelikemyma usedtomake,butyournotaroadrunnerandyouwouldntknowm ymabutthisisreallyreallyyummy!" Rev continued eating.

"aghuglabl yum yum!" Slam kept pouring the meal down like a drink from his bucket.

"Eh... Its alright. But I dont think i should eat it." Duck stated, pushing the plate away from him.

"And why is that?" Ace asked putting a fork in his mouth.

"This is not something I, the most popular superhero, would eat. I gotta watch my figure." Duck made a muscle pose as i took his plate," H-hey!"

"If you dont wanna eat it, then starve. Dont complain, other wise i will eat it. I like food as much as Slam."

Duck glared at me as he took his plate back and began to eat it quietly. Me and the rest of the gang chuckled as he ate his meal descreatly.

"Speaking of food, where did ya learn how to cook?" Lexi asked

"I learned from my dad. He tought me everything i know, and what he didnt teach me i learned by myself." I finished my meal and started to wash my dish.

Ace raised a brow in confusion,"What? Ya mama never taught ya anything?"

"My mama wasnt really there for us all the time. We were either handed of to my dad's or my uncle... And when she was with us, she just slept all day."

"What was your mom? A sloth?" Duck asked.

"Not the exact word i would put it, but it sounds very close."

"Wanna throw us a bone?"

"Lets just say she would chase men with sticks between their legs... And not just canines." I sat on the couch as they though about it.

Lexi knew what i was talking about and her ears slightly saged as her facial expression was a mixture of anger and sadness. The guys however didn't understand for a moment. When they did their faces turned red.

"Yourmacan'tbethatbadcanshe?" Rev asked.

"When i was a baby, she would put a pillow under my head and put a bottle in my mouth. Then she would walk away and go to sleep. My grandpa was the one who fed me."

Slam burped before speaking,"wljahnugl your dad?"

"He was working. Thats all he did growing up, he was a labor worker. Build buildings, painting buildings, fixing plumbing, driving big rigs... But he isnt my real dad."

"How is he not your real dad?" Duck looked really confused till Lexi stepped in.

"Her dad isn't her real dad. He was her first step dad. He raised her since she was a month old."

Ace spoke,"First? How many times has she married?"

I counted with my fingers as i looked into my brain, "uh... four or five, give or take. And one of them only lasted a season."

"Yikes." was all Tech could say.

"Enough about me. Whats gonna happen now? I mean, i have to tell my dad and my cousin about me having powers. Well besides that."

Ace began to think," Well when you explain what has been going on, you should relax for about maybe two weeks. D'at way you can work all your extra hours and spend time wit your family."

"Then what?"

"We'll start your training. By then, everything will be settled in and all be taken care of."

Lexi scoots next to me and hugs me with a gasp of joy," We should make you a room here!"

"But i dont live here Lex."

"So? This will give me a reason to have a sleep over with you."

I laughed," But you can come to my house."

"I mean when you crash here for the night." She put her hands together infront of me in a begging manner," Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease~ With hot fudge,melted peanutbutter and peanutbutter chips on top!"

"Fine! You win this time. But i'm gonna paint it my colors. And you can help."

"Awesome!" She tackles me into the couch.

"Alright then, now to break the news to dad." Ace smiled at the two of us silly girls.

"Can i have Lex and Tech with me? Tech should explain to him in their little language of nerdish."

"Hey!" Tech pouted.

"I didnt say nerds were bad now did i?" I laughed.

"Well we better set off." Lexi stood up and helped me off the couch.

I sighed," Here we go."

Me, Tech, and Lexi left for my apartment in a nice small down town area of Acmetropolis. It was simple, comforable, and you could walk to the small grocery stores and such with no problem. The park, which i usually hung out at when i was free, was probably about a mile away. I would just walk there and sit on a bench to relax. Sometimes i would sit on the swings and watch the little kids have fun at the not so far play ground.

To me, it reminded me of my old town Retro-Butler City. It was a small town where everyone new eachother and it had everything everythone needed. It had sport stores,clothing stores, accesories and shoe stores, even electronical ones, not to mention a 2 small theaters, a a few grocery stores and resturants. Its was home. I remember ever summer, before moving with my dad, me and my little sister would spend at least a month with him. We would always do something fun, and included visiting the old drive threw theater that opened in the summer, which has been around since 1990's.

They were such awesome times, we would relax and be ourselves, but then made to be basicly wrong doing children when we returned to mother. I love her still, but sometimes i wish i would stab myself sometimes.

I let out a sigh just thinking about it as we drove to my place," Whats wrong Paige?"

I turned my attention from the window to Lexi," I guess I'm just nervous. I know my dad said that it wouldnt change a thing, but sometimes saying something is all together diffrent when you do it."

"From what i hear about your father, he probably wouldn't be surprised." Tech spoke up as he drove us to my apartment complex.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you father is an intelegent man. He should be able to put two and two together. Not to mention your sudden recovery and how you spend more and more time at HQ. It would be diffrent if it was Lexi staying at your place but its the other way around. "

Tech continued,"He might have an idea whats gonna happen, plus you already informed him of that question so he's gonna know something happened. And from what you told us, he isnt going to kick you to the curb and never talk to you. He seems to be more understanding and strategized."

"I think thats the nicest thing I have heard about my dad. Don't say it infront of him or it will go to his head." I chuckled as i turned to lexi," You should stay over for the night."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, i mean, i stayed at yours twice. I see it as its only fair."

Lexi laughed a little," Alright alright."

We pulled into the apartment parking lot and exit out of the car. My building wasnt as advanced as the rest of the city was. It was a simple six story building that was slipt in half, held ten apartment buildings and had two offices for the landlords, one on each side. my place was at the top, second closest to the roof. It was nice view of the clearing.

"Where are the elevators?" Lexi asked.

"Your kidding me right? You too preped up to walk stairs?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is what you want chickie." I laughed as we walked up the stairs.

Tech just rolled his eyes at us and our playful banter. The team could see that me and Lexi formed a bond very quickly. I have had similar bonds with friends before, however, maybe its because i haven't had a friend in a while.

"Well here we are." I stopped at a door on the left side of the building," And here we go."

I opened the door and let the two in before me. My apartment was fairly simple. The kitchen and livingroom where what you entered in as soon as you walked in the place. It was kinda split in half. The kitchen was behind the living room, good when you are cooking a meal off the tv. Anyway, as you pass the livingroom, there is a hall that has 3 three rooms and one bathroom. Since dad usually isnt here, usually its me and kimmi. I noticed kimmi was just getting ready to cook and my dad was sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Hey guys."

My dad turns to me and smiles," Hey kiddo how are you?"

"Uh dad... I gotta talk to ya... Well you and Kimmi."

"Does this have anything to deal with your random call yesterday?"

"Y-yeah..."

" , might wanna listen in on this one." My dad sighed.

"I'm listening..." Kimmi started boiling water.

"Alright."My dad sits at the table with me,Tech, and Lexi," So, whats the damage?"

"Actually sir, i wouldn't call it damage, i would say more of an advantage." Tech started," You see, your daughter has been effect by the meteor just like the rest of the loonatics. Its just since she was farther away, the radiation didn't take full toll till it had a reason to, like a defense mecanism."

My dad nods his head in understanding,"I see, please continue."

"What we found out is your daughter was gaining these massive migrains, do to its final stages of it taking effect, like the final stages of a metamorphasis."

"So when she couldn't move-"

"It was just the final stretch of the end result."

"So what did it do to her exactly?" My cousin spoke up.

Tech sighed as he continued, feeling a little relaxed as my cousin and father did not show any sign of tention since the threat was no longer amoung us. They seem to be taking it in nicely, however i still had my nervousness.

"It seems your daughter has gained a very special ability. One that would help in so many ways."

My dad raised a brow,"Oh?"

"Paige has been given the ability of neron replication gathering, meaning she can gain information by touch. What happens is what ever she touches, it will not only be copied and turned into her own memory, but it will aslo effect her physically."

"How so?"

"When she accidently touch our leader's shoulder, before she discovered her powers, she got a copy of some of his martial art skills. She can do some of the moves he does, as if she lived it herself. Her body works and changes very quickly to fit the experences that reflect off her body. It is trying to prepare her for what ever comes in her way."

"So, if so to say, she touches a master sniper's hand in a simple handshake. She could copy some of his training into her brain and it will make her body structure to fit that skill, so she may be as good as a sniper like him? Kinda like a copy skill."

"In a way, yes. However, it will fit and bend to her needs, just as if it was her having that experience."

"I see. So thats what you were jabbering about on the phone." My dad turned to me as my ears turned to the back of my head.

"I was terrified, I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry dad."

"Hey, like i always say,with great power, comes great responisbility."

"You never said that, you got that off of an old movie." I stuck my tongue out at him.

My dad chuckled," I know but I sound cool didn't i?"

I couldnt help but laugh at his cheeky smile he had on his face. I guess, dad was right, he still treats my like he always has. I turned and looked to see worry on my cousin's face. I could tell she was in destress about my wellbeing.

"Whats wrong Kimmi?"

"What about your powers? And how will you contol them?" She tried not to sound too worried or scared.

"Thats where we come in," Lexi said with a friendly smile," We are gonna teach her and help her with her powers, not to mention help get her in shape so it would be easier on her body."

"But everyone knows who you guys are, but I know Paige doesnt like publicity."

"Well why not a nick name or something you guys call her while she's with you. Sorta like a hero name?" My dad said with a smile.

We all began to think of what possible name we could give me so that i could keep myself somewhat hidden from the media's eyes. Then Lexi snapped her fingers, getting us all out of our train of thought.

"What about P.G? Its just two letters from her name, not to mention it also can stan for Paige Sheperd. And people would wonder if it stands for her initials or whatever. Leaving them in a bundle of puzzles."

"What about PG-13?" My dad snickered," Cause that girl is no where near PG."

"Oh shut it you beer drinkin handy man." I laughed.

"Well than for now on, we will call you PG when your at HQ." Tech smiled.

I returned the smile,"Thanks guys, for helping me out here."

"Its no problem."

"Why not you two stay for dinner. Its the least we could do for all the help you have given Paige." My cousin smiled.

"I'll have to take a raincheck. I have some inventions to finish. Lexi is staying the night, so it will be alright." Tech stood up," Well i better head back."

"Be safe Tech."

"I will." With that, he waved good bye and left to go back to HQ

Me and Lexi left the table and went into my room til dinner was ready. It was fairly small, but it made it up with all the drawers and shelves i had to keep everything nice and neat. My closet had a shelf on the top and had a dresser in the closet, which had my shoes on the top of them.

I sat on my desk, which was next to my bed as she looked around with a smile. She didn't have her Loonatic uniform on so her blonde fur made her look like a normal bunny. She wore a green shirt and blue jeans, still wearing the green ribbon on her ears as if it was a ponytail.

"Its pretty nice, and simple... But-"

"But what?" I raised a brow

"I dont see that many, well, girl stuff."

I laughed," Do you see that box on the shelf? Its says fragile?"

"Yeah?"

"Place it on the bed and open it."

"Okay." She goes and grabs the box that has blue lettering that says 'fragile' with the words circled,"So what am I looking for."

"A part of me that will never grow old."

She opens the box and kinda blinks a few moments. Then she covers her mouth and tries not to laugh. I rolled my eyes and shake my head.

"Its not that bad, Lex."

"Your an otaku!"

I blushed," Hey! I am not! I just like some of it..."

She pulls out some manga books and a figurine or two out, while their still in their boxes. She pulls out of a white dream caster with a few feathers of brown, tan, and white hanging off of it with little beads in the web strings. She pulls out some of the games i havent played in a while, mostly kong-fu, rpg games, mmo games, and shooter games.

"Wow, i am in love."

"Don't drool on them, Lexi. I dont wanna have to buy new ones."

"Wow. I didnt know you would be into this kind of stuff."

"Keep looking, fuzzy."

She then pulls out a small jewelery box. She opens it up and sees small studded earrings, neclaces, bracelets, a ring or two, and some hair bow barrets.

"Okay, so you _**do**_ have _**some**_ girl stuff."

"Better to have some than none, in your case."

"Hardy har har." I pushed her off my bed as she laughed at my childish act,"So where will I be sleeping,PG?"

"I do have an airmattress on the topshelf in my closet. I could blow it up after dinner."

"Speaking of dinner, what is your cousin making?"

I shruged," I dont know but i can smell it."

"Does smell good."

"I think she's making chicken parmasian."

My cousin walks in with a smile," You girls hungry?"

"You bet!" Lexi grinned.

"I do have cooked carrots i could replace the chicken with if that makes you feel more comfortable, Lexi."

"Thanks. Paige's cous."

"Call me Kimmi."

We walk out and eat dinner with the guys. We ate dinner, and me and Lexi retreated into my room. We put on our pajamas and turned my laptop on so we could watch some movies as we chill out on my bed. I blew up the air mattress and put it next to my bed.

"Hey, Paige?"

"Yeah, Lex?"

"Have you, ya know, been in a relationship before?", I grew silent," You dont have to talk about it if ya dont wanna."

"Its all good, its ancent history. I dated a guy named Dante... He was a fox.."

"What happed?"

"I grew up, he didn't... I still talk to him, but not much. He is in the military now."

"Well, does that mean your single now?"

"I know what your thinking... Absolutely no blind dates!"

"Awe come on."

"No."

"But-"

"Nope"

"Wait-"

"Not gonna happen."

"What about-"

"Lex... knock it off."

She laughed," Alrighty."

"So what happens tomorrow?"

"Well maybe we can go back to HQ."

"Nah, maybe after work."

"Thats right, you got a _**normal**_ job."

"Sure do." I smiled.

"What kind of job is it?"

"I ain't telling you. Cause i dont want you guys coming on my shift."

"Alright, that would be kind of embarasing. But can you tell me? That way we can avoid it?"

"Its the Claire de Lune."

"That fancy resturant that has not only cafe food, but french cuisenes."

"Yep. Thats my job. Now back off." I playfully glared at her.

"Well, lets get some sleep. I'll see ya in the morning."

"Alrighty. Nighty night."

:: At Loonatic HQ:

Ace was looking out of the window, gazing at the city. His arms were crossed and his face was serious and in deep thought.

"What troubles you Ace?"

Ace turned around to see Zadavia walk in next to him," I'm just d'inking about our new recruit. She keeps sayin she doesnt wanna join, but it doesnt seem that way."

"I feel the same way, however i feel it will take some time to adjust to her new life that formed infront of her very eyes."

"But i'm also thinking about her powers. Don't you think she may have more than one, like the rest of us?"

"I understand your suspicions. But we must wait for it to appear, just like her ability that got our attention in the first place. Just like that, we must wait for a small side effects."

"So wait till she shows some strange effects on her body to figure out what power is coming up, if any."

"Exactly. All we have to do is prepare her for the future as the rest of us should. She will need our guidence and individual training.."

"I d'ink she will grow on us."

Zadavia smiles," I do believe she will join, only time will tell."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, how are you all ^^**_

_**I am really hoping i would get more feedback on this. I need more help since i kinda have a writer's block. What do you think should happen next?**_

_**Do you have a certain episode that hasn't been mentioned you wanna see Paige and the gang in action?**_

_**What about paige's training?**_

_**What do YOU wanna see?**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you very much.**_


End file.
